I Write Prompts And Tragedies
by Aigerim Lehane
Summary: Fluffy, cute, angsty, funny, heart-wrenching, sad, happy, and any other kinds of Jori one-shots. Based on my tumblr prompts.
1. Surprise Revelations

_Prompt: Jori - Jade and Tori have rehearsal for a musical and they play the lead and their love interest (again) but one of them accidentally lets it slip that she's not really acting during the scenes and that she's actually in love with the other one and then cute flustery (or as flustery as Jade can get) confessions happen ^u^_

_A/N: battling my writer's block with prompts. You're welcome to send any over PM or tumblr (shippinglehane) :)_

_Please review! I had fun with this one :)_

* * *

"No, Adriett, _you_ don't get it," Victoria caught the girl by the arm. "I don't care. I _love_ you. Only you."

Adriett's dark eyes narrowed in anger as she shrugged the raven-haired woman's hand off of her.

"Take that back," she growled. "You have to take that back."

"But why? Why does it make you so mad when I confess my love for you?" Victoria exclaimed desperately.

"Because I might _trust_ you!" Victoria frowned, confused, as the girl rushed out her explanations. "Because that makes it real, and I'm going to believe you, and then you will screw me over just like everyone else," she took a shaky breath, her hands trembling as she hugged herself. "But I won't survive it this time. It's different."

"Why not?" The blue-eyed woman pressed, slowly getting closer to her companion. "Why not, Adriett?"

The distressed girl shook her head, seemingly making a decision and then gazing straight into Victoria's icy blues.

"Because I love you back," she whispered before catching Victoria's lips with her own, melting into the other girl as her hands came up to rest on pale cheeks.

"And scene!" Sikowitz called out, clapping with the rest of the crew. "Amazingly done, girls," he addressed his lead actresses who were trying hard not to steal embarrassed glances at each other. "Alright everyone, take five, and then we'll go over the musical number that follows."

"You did great, Jade," Tori cautiously smiled at her partner in the play, nervously twisting a lock of hair. "Well, as always, I mean."

"Thanks, Vega. You. Uh, you weren't bad, too," the pale girl replied awkwardly. "But I think the kiss needs more work, I feel like passion is lacking."

"We could work on that right now, if you want?" the half-Latina suggested quickly – almost too quickly, her eyes anywhere but on Jade's face.

"Uh, sure, why not."

The girls stepped closer to each other once again.

"How do we start?"

"We could go over the leading-up dialogue and then just go with it."

"Sounds good."

The dialogue was over before either could thoroughly prepare themselves for the final act, and everything was flawless up until Tori head-butted Jade's nose.

"Crap, I'm so sorry! I thought you were leaning the other way!"

"Vega, we discussed it after the last time you hit me! I'm going left, you're going right!"

Tori sighed and grabbed a cold soda can from a mini-fridge, sprinting back to Jade and holding it to the offended area.

"Here, it won't swell as much," she mumbled, one hand pressing a can to Jade's nose and another absent-mindedly stroking the other girl's cheek. "I really am sorry."

"That's cool," Jade's muffled reply came from behind the can. "I get it, you're out of your comfort zone or whatever, so you feel the need to take it out on my body parts."

The half-Latina sheepishly grinned at that.

"I think we're _both_ out of our comfort zone. Honestly, I'm surprised we don't mess up the dialogue as well. Remember the astronaut play disaster?"

"Yeah, but I had to actually _act_ back then, and this time... oh fuck."

A can fell to the floor, revealing Jade's horrified face to Tori's astounded eyes.

"What?"

"…What?"

"Jade, you- what do you… I mean," Tori took a deep breath while the blue-eyed girl stood rooted to her spot, wearing a perfect 'deer in headlights' expression. "You 'had to act' before… but you're not acting now?"

"…Listen," Jade let out a fake uncomfortable giggle. "That's one way to interpret this, but I don't wanna give you any wrong ideas. I was just joking around, and…"

"I'm not acting either," Tori interrupted her, blushing ferociously as she twisted her fingers. "I mean, like… I'm not," she lamely added, eyeing Jade with fear and hope mixed in her gaze.

She watched with a sinking heart as an array of conflicted emotions passed Jade's feature. And then, Jade's lips curled in a slow smile, unusually kind and warm.

"No wonder you kinda sucked up there since you didn't act."

"What's that supposed to- " Tori's defensive speech was interrupted by a pair of plump lips on her mouth. The kiss escalated, quickly growing from a soft one into a sensual battle of tongues as Jade pulled Tori impossibly close to her, all the years of pent-up tension and frustration finally pouring out.

The girls broke away when air became an issue, both breathing heavily against each other.

"…I think that was a good one," Tori murmured, looking dazed.

"We definitely didn't lack passion this time," Jade agreed huskily, resting her forehead on Tori's.

"But, uh, practice makes perfect, don't you think?" The tan girl slyly asked, snaking her arms around Jade's neck.

"I _think_ you have the best ideas lately, Vega."

About five minutes later, Sikowits praised a heavily blushing Tori and a smirking Jade on their incredible dedication to the play, adding a cautious advice about maybe following their PG rated script next time they rehearsed in public.


	2. Silver Linings

_Prompt: can you do something where Jade pretends to be interested in Tori so Cat will stop trying to set her up with people without upsetting her, but Tori had told Cat that she was into Jade for the same reason so Cat tries to set them both up and they have to pretend to want to even though they don't._

_Please review!_

* * *

"But everybody needs somebody!"

Jade gritted her teeth as she tried to stop an animalistic growl to escape from her chest.

"Cat," she began lowly. "If you mention setting me up with someone again, I will rip your tongue out and feed it to you."

The redhead gave her a pointed unamused look, uncharacteristically serious.

"Is it because of Beck?" At an exasperated groan from the raven-haired girl, she continued: "I knew it! You're still hung up on him, and that's why you don't want me setting you up with anyone!"

"I am _not_ hung up on Beck!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, and as a matter of fact…" Dammit, she had nothing to back up the beginning of that sentence.

"As a matter of fact what?"

What would get Cat to get off my back once and for all?

Jade cast a quick look around, desperate for a straw to save her life and dignity. As she frantically searched the hallway, stalling Cat, her gaze fell on a certain skinny figure, struggling with a purse that was too big for her. Well, the purse was actually too big for anyone.

Vega.

Wheels in Jade's brain were still turning when she blurted out words that were going to be her downfall.

"As a matter of fact, I like someone else, _but,_" she sharply added to interrupt Cat's enthusiastic squealing, "but you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Cat asked with a perfect puppy dog expression.

"Because it's not gonna work out."

"Anything can work out if you just set your mind to it, silly! All you-"

"I'm in love with Vega."

The shorter girl froze with her mouth hung open, words stuck in her throat.

"…Y-you what?"

Jade mentally high-fived herself. Cat will never dare to cross that territory. Everyone knew Vega was a poster girl for heterosexuality.

"Yeah, I'm, well you heard me," she replied. "So no setting me up with anyone, and don't you dare telling Tori. I'll figure it out on my own."

"…But-"

"No, Cat! This conversation is over. My secret's out, so you can stop trying to get me to like someone, cause I already do."

"Jade, you're not-"

"I gotta get to class. Okay, see ya!"

"That's even better!"

Jade actually flinched at the loud outburst from the tiny redhead.

"It happened. You finally snapped," the Goth remarked melancholically, observing the hyper girl who was practically bouncing with happiness.

"No, Jade, you don't understand! Tori likes you, too!"

Now it was Jade's turn to gape.

"Cat, are you out of your mind?"

"She told me! Just today, an hour ago, she- oh, there she is. Tori!"

The mentioned brunette whipped around, warily eyeing a gleeful Cat before giving her a hesitant wave.

"Tori, come here, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you!" The half-Latina shrugged and walked up to the pair, a polite smile on her lips.

"No, Cat- shit, wait, don't-" Jade tried to prevent a disaster, but it was too late at this point.

"Jade likes you back! Isn't that awesome? You guys can go on a date, and hold hands, and kiss – aw, you're gonna be so cute together!"

Tori's face mirrored Jade's horrified expression.

"Well ,aren't you happy?"

Deep chocolate eyes flicked between two girls as Tori tried to get her mouth to work.

"I, uh… Y-yeah, that's, uh, that's. like, totally awesome," she mumbled lamely, looking anywhere but at Jade. "We _are_ cute together, sure," Jade didn't miss a slight cringe as the half-Latina blatantly lied her way out.

"Aw, I think I'm gonna melt from your adorableness," Cat cooed, grabbing the two by their hands and smashing them together with a freaky display of strength for someone so tiny. "I always knew there was something between you two," she continued, oblivious to the murderous stares the girls threw at each other. "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife when you two are in the same room."

Jade certainly wasn't against cutting something with a knife, and two obvious choices were her wrists and Vega's throat.

"This is so great," Cat gushed. "So, now that everything's out in the open, when's your first date?" Tori went to say something, but the redhead interjected. "Oh my God I know the _perfect_ place for you two. My uncle owns a cute Italian place, and he could totally give you a huge discount! I'll book the table and text you the details, and I expect _details_ in return," she winked at two uncomfortable girls before practically sprinting somewhere, giggling happily to herself.

Jade sprung from the half-Latina in an instant, scowling at the girl.

"Um, look, Jade," Tori began nervously, giving her a tense smile. "I'm very flattered, really, I am, but-"

"Cut the crap, Vega, I know you were lying your ass off just now," Jade growled. "What the hell? You stole my shield!"

"I… I stole your what?"

"Shield!" Jade threw her arms in the air, agitated. "Cat was constantly on my case about dating, and I had to either snap her neck or pretend I'm into someone at the moment. Everything was going perfect until you decided to do the same fucking thing!" The goth seethed with anger.

"I decided to do the same thing- Jade, I did it first!" Tori exclaimed, growing furious. "Cat was driving me crazy with constant surprise dates! She's been giving out my number like free candy. I'm almost certain I gained two stalkers in the past month!"

"Boo-hoo – I don't _care!_ Go to Cat right now and tell her you don't like me that way."

"No, _you_ go tell her you don't like _me_ that way!"

"You go!"

"No, you!"

The girls stood in front of each other in an intense face off, both breathing hard with rage.

"Jade, please, you have to tell her," Tori switched to pleading. "Two stalkers! Seriously! Two! You gotta help me out here."

"I don't have to do anything, and I. Don't. Fucking. Care." The goth growled, getting closer to Tori's face with each punctuated word.

"I'm going to get back at you for this," Tori said dangerously low, also leaning in and with a deep scowl.

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Oh, you should be."

Silence fell over two as they glared at each other, noses practically touching. 'Jade's eyes are beautiful when she's furious', Tori thought. 'Too bad she's such a gank.'

Those eyes flicked down quickly to the half-Latina's lips, and their owner wetted her lips without realizing it. Tori's own eyes widened at that. Was she…?

A phone went off, indicating a text message, and the girls jumped apart, wearing identical confused frowns.

"It's Cat," Tori informed, quickly reading the text. "We have a table at 7 p.m. and we should 'wear something nice'. Yeah, fat chance of that happening," she mumbled to herself as she gave Jade a once-over. "Okay, look, we don't have to actually _go,_ do we?"

"Of course we do, are you really that dense, jeez," Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat's gonna get all the details she can from her uncle, who owns the freaking place. Plus, he's giving us a discount. If we don't show up, Cat will be the first person to know."

"Ugh, fine," Tori sighed, defeated. "But _you'r_e picking me up. It's because of you we're in this mess in the first place," she pointed an accusing finger at the raven-haired girl. "Seriously, if it weren't for you, I - umph!"

After knowing Jade for two years, Tori expected anything from the goth. To punch her, to snap her fingers, to gut her like a fish. But, as she was pressed against the lockers with Jade's mouth connected to hers, she realized that the girl was still able to surprise her.

Tori opened her mouth to shout at the girl, but Jade took it as an invitation to shove her tongue down her throat, which she proceeded to do. The half-Latina tried to push at her shoulders, but her weakened astounded state was giving Jade a big advantage.

A tongue flicked the roof of her mouth, expertly teasing, and Tori moaned against her will, her hands gripping the lapels of Jade's jacket, seemingly having a mind of their own.

The sudden kiss quickly turned into an impromptu make-out in the empty hallway, and Tori finally gathered enough common sense to pull away when hands began to wander in… places.

"…What the hell was that?" She breathed faintly, grasping at the other girl since her legs refused to hold her up anymore.

"Making the best out of a situation," Jade muttered back, looking just as dazed. Tori mentally cheered at the girl's disheveled state, congratulating herself on putting her in it. "Your yapping was getting annoying, so I shut you up."

"A weird way to shut somebody up," the brunette replied.

"If your moans were any indication, you certainly didn't mind."

Tori blushed so fast that Jade worried the girl's head might burst from a sudden blood rush.

"This- I don't- I don't understand," the now blushing half-Latina stuttered. "I thought you hated me."

"It's not hate, it's… a strong dislike."

"And yet here you are, making out with me at school."

"Just think of it as a rehearsal," Jade shrugged, taking a step back from Tori and inwardly smirking when the girl had to hold onto the wall to stop herself from sliding down.

"R-rehearsal?!"

"Knowing Cat, she's gonna instruct her uncle to spy on us, and however repulsive _and_ borderline illegal that fact might be, we still have to put on a show." The brunette watched with an open mouth as Jade turned sharply on her heels, walking away. "Be ready at six-thirty," she called out before turning her head to glance at Tori over her shoulder. "Oh, and Vega?"

"Y-yeah?"

"…You're an amazing kisser," the girl smirked before finally making an exit.

Tori shook her head. That _had_ to be a dream. A dream that left her confused, tousled and _beyond_ turned on.

'Cat might be onto something about sexual tension', she thought dryly to herself.

And what, in the name of God, was she going to wear?


	3. The Anchor

_prompt: Hey Gera, I have another prompt I thought out for you, since the last one worked out :P Jade as Elsa, meaning she secretly has ice powers (instead of the gloves it's the scissors that are her clutch) and Tori, (not her sister) unknowingly takes her scissors away ;)_

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Everyone has an anchor. People clutch to their childhood blankets, teddy bears, kids, parents, partners. There is this one thing that keeps us all sane. The thing that reminds us we're still alive and everything will work out. You know this, of course you do: as your eyes skim these words, there is a picture of your anchor dancing in your mind, be it your old copy of "Winnie The Pooh" or the worn-out diary you kept since you were a kid.

Just like every ordinary person, I have an anchor, too. And that's where the similarities between me and your average Jane Doe end.

You see, your anchor is a reminder that you're still yourself. My anchor is the only thing that keeps me from freezing everyone and everything around me with my bare hands. The scissors my grandma gave me for school right before she died: the only person in my family not afraid or horrified of me.

And now, as I find myself in the midst of a screaming match with Vega, I grip it, my knuckles paper-white, and I struggle not to drop the temperature in the room.

"What have I ever _done_ to you?!" She shouts, her face red with fury. I tremble, not with fear of Vega, but with fear of my ice powers as I notice frost gathering in the corners of the detention room.

"Why do you feel a constant need to ruin my life?" Vega is also shaking, but with anger. "Because of _you_, I might have to face juvie! You framed me!"

"Tori, look, it wasn't-"

"Like hell it wasn't you," she scoffs. "Who else if not you? You're the only one who wants me to suffer. Now this stunt you pulled with the principal is going into my records! I might not even be able to get accepted to high-rank colleges!"

I desperately grasp the scissors in my purse even harder, trying to calm down as I feel the smooth surface of the handles, the material polished from years of my fingers running over it. Conceal. Conceal. Control.

"What is that?" Vega demands, noticing my hand in my purse. "Let me guess, your beloved scissors, well it would be a shame if someone took them, huh?"

No. Oh God, Tori, don't.

"Vega, calm the fuck down," I try to steady my voice, adding the usual bite to it. "I could very well stab you with them, if you get any closer."

"I just might stab you back," she growls, and I don't even have time to blink as she yanks my bag off my shoulder, letting out a victorious cry as she fished out the scissors and waves them in my face.

"What are you gonna do now, Jadey?" Vega taunts.

"Give it back!"

"Admit you framed me!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then say goodbye to your toy," she hisses. I look around the room, horrified to see frost eating at the walls and crawling down them to the floor. "What's so special about them, anyway?" Vega says, observing my anchor I so desperately need.

"Tori, please," I practically beg, struggling with my breathing as I begin to hyperventilate. "You have to give them back before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?" She scrunches up her nose, and if I wasn't in the middle of having a panic attack, I would've found it unbelievably cute. "You know what, I don't care. I'm breaking them."

"**_Don't!_**"

Oh, no.

The ice flies from my fingertips, forming a spiked frozen wave in the middle of the room, and Vega staggers back, a look of fear crossing her face.

I stare at her, just as equally horrified that my secret is out.

"Jade…" she breathes, her previous pettiness forgotten as she flicks her eyes between the ice and my own cornered gaze. "You- you have powers."

I don't have time to analyze the astonishment in her voice. I have to get out of here. And probably flee from the country, too.

"Jade, wait!" I hear Tori call out for me as I turn and run, stumbling on the ice that spreads under my feet. "I get it! Jade!"

She knows, everyone's gonna know. I'm gonna be an experiment, a lab rat for government. Or I'll be put to sleep as I am a potential threat, a weapon of mass destruction.

I'm almost at the door. Freeze it so Vega won't follow, get in the car, grab the emergency bag and run to North Pole. I just need to push a little faster, and-

The door erupts in thousands of flames, and I flinch back, barely managing to raise an iced wall before the fire reaches my face.

"I said… I _get_ it," a quiet voice states near me, and I look at the source, only to coil back in shock as I see Vega 's hands, caught in fire, not burning and not causing her any discomfort as she softly gazes at me. Understanding. Accepting.

"I get it," she repeats, stronger, the flames dancing on her arms, up to her elbows, looking terrifying and bizarre and surprisingly beautiful. "And I'm not the only one. You're not the only one, either."

She can't be saying what I think she's saying.

I'm not alone.

"And by the way," she smirks, holding up my scissors and melting them in her grip, "You won't need these anymore to hold you back."

I stare at her. I stare at her in silence and shock as the door cracks with fire and the flames on her arms carelessly dance, magnificent, beautiful, _free._

And then they hiss and die as thousands of snowflakes gently fall on her form, causing her to jump as the cold startles her.

"Thought you could use a… hand," I remark as I feel a slow smirk form on my lips, and the same one forms on hers.

I won't need scissors anymore. My new anchor is right in front of me.


	4. Giving In

_Prompt: A Jade/Tori version of an intense scene from the Vampire Diaries. Maybe the bit where Elena says 'Maybe that's the problem.' or 4x12. Smut if you want :) THANKS :D_

_I decided to go with the infamous piece from 3x16 – Delena's amazing kiss with 'Florence and The Machine – Never Let Me Go' as a soundtrack :) That just called for a lot less explanation than "Maybe that's the problem" one, but I'll do that one as well when I have the time :)_

_And also this one-shot completely turned itself around and ended up adding another fandom in the mix... _

_WELL._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

If anyone told me I would wind up in a motel with Jade West in the middle of June, I would've politely suggested they visit a professional therapist, because no way in Hell that could happen.

And, not surprisingly at all, I am about to tell you in the best cliché way possible that yes, here I am, lying in suspicious-looking sheets in a seedy motel, watching Jade's taut stomach as she gulps cheap whiskey and failing at being discreet about it.

In my defense, I never could've known I'd be involved in a supernatural mess I've found myself in, but becoming a Hunter, or a Slayer, and also crushing on a vampire kinda wiped out my plans

The said vampire seated herself gracefully on a chair, her muscles rippling under her skin, available to my gaze due to her unbuttoned silk shirt, the black material of her bra a shocking contrast against a pale tone of her body.

Those thoughts are inappropriate. I can't think of her that way. We're assigned partners _and_ natural enemies.

She threw a quick, sharp glance at me over Trina's sleeping form, no doubt feeling the burn of my gaze on her eternally cold skin, and I rolled over as fast as I could, pretending to be asleep.

A slight whishing sound told me she used her vampire speed to flash over to my bed, and a cautious dip in the mattress a second later confirmed my observations.

"You asleep, Vega?" A husky whisper caressed my ears, and I shivered against my will, giving away my sleepless state.

I turn around once again, facing her as she stretches on the bed near me, keeping a distance far enough to be considered appropriate, but not nearly far enough for me not to light up in thousands of flames.

"Not yet," I whisper back, mindful not to alert Trina. She might be a sloppy Slayer, but she's deadly when she's woken up in the middle of the night, and no one needs Jade to end up with a stake in her chest.

Well, actually, a handful of people won't mind if she did, which reminds me of a question I wanted to ask her.

"I know what you did," her gorgeous icy blues narrow slightly as she frowns in confusion, and I elaborate: "I know what you did for Rose."

Her face darkens as she remembers the vampire she put out of misery. Werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire, and Rose got to experience that firsthand. And never in a million years would I have guessed that Jade West would allow a person to leave this world in peace, but she did it anyway, constructing a fantasy world in the mind of a dying vampire as she staked the girl, ending the suffering and pain.

I wonder what exactly did she show Rose as she killed her. I think she took her to a place with sunshine, bathing her in warmth as she manipulated her mind. Rose didn't own a daylight ring. She probably missed the sun.

I swallow a sudden lump in my throat as I chase bitter thoughts away.

"Who told you that?" Her voice is hard, but not biting.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what you did, even though you didn't have to," I'm silent for a while, studying her profile as she rolls on her back to gaze at the ceiling with a locked jaw. "Why don't you ever let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, the expect good," she replies quietly, bitterly. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations," her voice drops to a whisper as she turns her head to look me in the eye.

The air crackles, charged with unspoken words and forbidden desires as I look back, my heart rate elevating like mad, and I'm sure she notices. She's so close. I'm breathing her in, and her eyes alternate between looking at my own and falling down to my lips.

How is it possible to be so aroused by a mere presence of a person?

I shake my head slightly, rolling onto my back as well to put some emotional distance between us. But, unfortunately enough, my hand falls on hers, and I feel the cool, smooth skin as her fingers entwine with mine hesitatingly, caressing, gentle.

A shock runs through me at the sensation, and I realize I have to get out of here before I suffocate with the pent-up want and frustration.

I run, not giving her any explanation, and I practically stumble into a vending machine as I take deep calming breaths that do nothing to slow down my heart and put out the fire she ignited in my stomach.

"Vega," she's behind me, and I imagine her smoldering gaze as she looks at the back of my head. "What-"

"Don't," I say curtly, trying to sound strict and ending up pleading. _Don't come any closer, Jade. _My skin sizzles at your touch, and not in the bad way at all. Not in the way a Slayer should react to a Vampire.

"Why not?" She scoffs, as careless as usual, but with soft undertones, revealing her wistfulness for me.

Why not?

She knows 'why not'. Because of who I am. Because of who she is. Because of the Rules, the Natural Order, because my friends can't stand her, because I tried to kill her and she tried to kill me, and we're more than likely to try again.

And, because she's Jade West, she has to ruin all my logic with one simple word falling from her lips, desperate, longing, passionate.

"_Tori…_"

I lose it.

Her strong, slender arms catch me as I spin around and slam into her, seeking out her lips and drinking her in as I kiss her. She's everywhere, around me, within my soul, my mind, clouding my head with her incredible scent.

_Jade._

As she backs me up against the wall, with electric lights falling apart around us, I sigh into her, grasping her even harder, desperate for more, molding our bodies together.

We're completely enchanted with each other. Her gaze is disbelieving and hopeful at the same time as we pull away, and I stroke her cheek, looking as astonished as she is, and still yearning for more.

Her lips are pleasantly cool on my scalding ones. She bites and sucks and kisses everywhere she can reach, I'm blinded with passion, and yet my mind is filled with one clear thought.

I'm not her Slayer, and she's not my vampire; but I'm her Tori and she's my Jade, and that's eternal, just like her.

Council can go fuck itself.

* * *

_Yeah... anyway, please review! :)_

_By the way, if anyone wants to turn the one-shots into multichap, feel free to do so! _


	5. New Blood

_Prompt: Hi there :) Im not sure if you're still taking prompts, but i was wondering if you could write a Jori where Tori is a Vampire and was heading to Jade's house to kill her, tired of all the insults and mistreatment and whatnot, Jade on the other hand, thinking Tori was coming to her house to work on a project has done up her room all romantic like and was planning to tell Tori how she feels about her, with you deciding how it all plays out. Sorry if that was too long. Love your stories :)_

_You guys sure love them Vampires huh :)_

_Please review!_

* * *

Did you know you can't heat up blood once it's been taken from the vein? As soon as you microwave it, it's unusable. You can't make a transfusion, you can't use it for experiments, you can't store away the samples.

And more importantly, you can't drink it, because to us vampires it tastes like a rotten meal tastes to you, humans.

My constant dilemma is I really, _really_ don't like cold blood. You ever eaten a prepared frozen steak? It sucks. The ice cold meat doesn't even have a proper taste, and the aftertaste fills your mouth with disgusting flavor of fat.

However, I can't drink straight from the vein, either. My maker considers it an 'unethical behavior'. Humans aren't generally fond of being bitten and sucked dry, so consent is out of the window. And compelling them to give up is basically rape, and I'm against that.

Plus, there is this whole thing about exposure. One wrong move, and humans find out that our race is not a fairytale, and we actually exist, only without all the annoying marketing. And if humans find out, the vamp that is to blame for that won't live to see another night. So let me introduce you to the first and foremost rule of being a vampire.

_An Eternal Child is not to drink from a human under any circumstances, excluding the intent of becoming a Maker or bonding with a chosen Mate by Marking them._

I lived through several centuries obeying this law. My maker was among those who made the rule a reality. Never in my un-life have I thought about crossing the line.

Until Jade West. And trust me when I say this, there won't be any marking or mating or making. I just want to kill her, and kill her dead.

My name is Victoria Vega. I'm centuries old. I lived through wars, I've seen the downfall of human kind and the uprising of it; I've inspired poets and artists, I've seduced Kings and Queens alike, I've been ruthless and kind, I've wreaked havoc and I've brought justice, and just as I've been here at the dawn of the civilization, I will stand at its fall.

And there is nothing I hate more in the whole pathetic world than disrespect. Jade West has shown me plenty.

It's such a waste of potential, I think to myself as I speed over to her house silently. She would make an exceptional vampire; her beauty was already of Eternal kind, and the air around her vibrated with concealed power. Together, we could rule, but she chose the other road.

I honestly tried to become closer to her, my infatuation with the girl clouding my head. I endured her constant mistreatment with gritted teeth, half out of love and half out of law. But there is only so much mockery and hurt I can take, and she reached my resistance point and blew right past it.

I'm sorry, Jade. We could've been the best of pairs, but I've had enough.

The doorbell rings through her enormous house, echoing off the walls.

"Vega." She's calm and collected and _beautiful,_ and if I didn't know better, I could've sworn the useless organ in my chest squeezed painfully, horrified at what I was about to do. "I expected you."

"What? Why?" How could've she known?

Jade gives me a strange look.

"A project? For Fine Arts?"

Right. We're partners. I wonder if I will be relieved of submission if my partner turns up dead. Probably not.

"You okay?" She's sensing it: the hunger coursing through my veins. The infinite _thirst_ that can't be ever fully satisfied. Maybe she'll help me with that tonight.

To hell with games and the hunt. Her neck is pale, slender, perfect, the pulse beating erratically as her heartbeat elevates with worry. Soon, worry will morph into fear.

She just needs to invite me.

"I'm- I'm fine, Jade," my voice comes out tired, defeated. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, how else will we get any work done," she rolls her eyes, the color celestially blue. I want to see how they look like as life escapes her body. "Well, come in already, Vega."

Jackpot.

She doesn't have time to blink as I blur inside, pinning her to the wall, snarling with my fully vamped out face. She's perfect. Her scent gives off the richness of her blood, and my mouth waters in ecstasy as I imagine it dribbling down my throat.

"T-Tori," she wheezes, horrified, paralyzed with sweet, intoxicating fear. "What.. are you… doing?"

"Isn't it clear?" I growl, grinning maniacally. "I'm killing you, darling."

"W-Wait, no, you," she gasps for air that I don't allow, struggling in my grasp. "You have to… see- the bedroom, Tori, please," nothing makes sense as it escapes her mouth in terrified stutter. I've had enough. The beast inside me can't wait. It pounces.

"We could've been so much," I say dully. "We could've been everything…"

I let my eyes run over her form. Her eyes, always so fierce, but now pleading, desperate. It makes them even more breathtaking.

My lips press softly into hers as I savor this last moment, trailing them down her jawline, slowly, so slowly nearing the erratically beating artery. I feel the pump of her blood under my mouth, and I can't fight a deep moan that escapes me.

"Tori…"

I sink my teeth into her warm flesh, mewling with satisfaction as the sweet liquid _finally_ reaches my tongue.

Nothing will ever substitute this nectar, especially not the pathetic blood bags and animals.

I don't think I'm going back from this.

Her heart slows down steadily as I eagerly suck on her blood. She's growing weaker in my grasp, and now I'm the only thing that holds her up, because her legs are unable to do so anymore.

I pull away from Jade's neck, breathing and grinning and wobbling as she slumps to the floor, almost completely drained of her life elixir. It's a matter of minutes before she slips into a deep slumber that will go on forever.

Jade falls on her side, not able to sit upright. Her hand catches in the handle of the door leading to another room, and as it opens, I sharply inhale, a horrifying realization hitting me full force.

It's her bedroom, and it's magical. It's all candles, and roses, blood red, surrounding the room petals scattered on the floor, on the bed, near the window, and in the middle of everything, there is me. My portrait, drawn with love and care, someone's tender hand capturing my features and expression perfectly.

"Tori…"

She was waiting for me. She knew I was going to come.

This is her confession.

I clasp a hand to my mouth as I rush back to her, my name falling from her lips, both a prayer and a curse.

"Jade," I breathe, eyes stinging with unknown feeling. "I'm so sorry – I didn't know, God, I didn't _know-_"

"Y-You're beautiful," I have no idea how she still manages to talk through the pain, when it hits me. She's beyond feeling anything at this point. She's about to die.

"Don't talk," I whisper frantically. "Don't lose your energy. There is something you have to say, you hear me?"

Let there be enough time. Please.

"Repeat after me," I croak, swallowing tears. "I embrace you as my Maker. I am your Eternal Child. Jade, please," I break at the end of the sentence, cradling her head in my lap.

"…I embrace-" she dissolves in a coughing fir, shaking uncontrollably. No, Jade, please. You're strong, you're so strong. Fight. "…you as m-my Maker… I am… your-"

Two words. Two words left, and I will be yours, Jade. Eternity is ours, but you have to say it.

"…Eternal Child…"

I rip my wrist open, hurriedly placing it to her cold, greying lips. For a fleeting painful moment that seems like forever, she's still. She's not accepting the blood as she lies, lifeless, and I'm about to lose it when she gulps, once, twice, weakly but surely.

Her heart thumps in her chest one final time, almost as if trying to revive the human life, but it's too late as my venom already enters her system.

I've become a Maker.

She's still once again, but I don't worry this time. I watch with fascination and admiration as her veins protrude all over her skin, jet-black, disappearing just as fast as they run, and I give her much needed space as she sits up sharply, her eyes flying open, the iris blood red instead of her usual icy blue. I feel her thirst through our blood bond, and my eyes turn maroon as well as the fangs elongate in my mouth.

"Welcome to a new world, child," I softly state, smiling. Jade stares back, not understanding, not yet. She's got so much to learn about. And I'm gonna teach her.

She's mine till the end of time now.


	6. Sweet Traditions 1

_Prompt: the idea is that every girl at HA has kissed another girl at least once Its kind of a tradition, Jade has never kissed a girl since she has been with Beck for a long time, Ultimately that means she has kissed someone before the day is over, Ok she kisses Tori and then tells her she is a terrible kisser but Jade actually enjoyed the kiss and wants another one so she plots to break into Tori's house at night and kiss her again she succeeded but to her utter humiliation Tori woke up, during the kiss._

_This will be a two-shot :) Please review!_

* * *

"Have you had your kiss yet?"

You hear that? That's a question I get asked on a weekly basis since I joined this fucking school.

Had I known there would be a weird ass tradition, I would've stayed at a respectable distance away from this joint.

"Nope, and I'm not planning on it."

"But Jade, every girl does it!"

"Well don't you think it's weird?"

Cat shakes her head 'no' so enthusiastically I become afraid it might fall off.

"It's the sign of acceptance of everything that's not orthodox! It's the spirit of our school, Jade."

Somehow, I doubt making out with another girl will fill me with school spirit. Yup, that's the tradition I was talking about. Every girl in Hollywood Arts has kissed another girl. I have no idea who came with that and how the hell it's still a thing, but it doesn't make it any less true.

It also doesn't make it any more likely to happen in my case, because I'm Jade West, and I don't kiss on command. I don't do _anything_ on command.

"I'm not doing it," I say coolly, standing up from the table and gathering my things. "The conversation is _over_ and not to be brought up ever, baby girl."

Cat grows timid under my menacing glare as I walk away. Still got it.

I mean, seriously. What is up with that? Sure, acceptance and tolerance are cool, and as a pretty unorthodox person myself, I realize the importance of those things, but does it have to be something so… well, intimate?

It's not like it's a _real_ tradition, anyway. The school administration was none the wiser about the whole kiss deal. It's this kinda illegal exciting thing that is kept under radar, which makes it even more alluring to the community.

Well, community can suck it, cause I ain't bending to anyone's rules.

"H-Hey Jade, you got a minute?"

Hmmm. Nervous stutter, vanilla scent and that unmistakable pleasant rasp.

"For you? Never, Vega," I raise an eyebrow, shutting my locker and preparing to flee without sparing her a second glance.

A surprisingly strong arm stops me from proceeding with the original plan.

"If you value that particular limb, I suggest you move it," my voice is low as I stare into chocolate doe eyes that quickly turn pleading.

"Jade, it's important. It's about that ridiculous…" she trails off, looking around cautiously before continuing. "…that _kiss_ thing."

Figures no one's popped Vega's lesbian cherry.

"What about it?" I ask, bored.

"Well… I, um, I know you haven't had it, and, you see, I hadn't… either," she awkwardly replies, her eyes dancing all over the place.

"Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going."

She's silent.

"You want _me_ to be your kiss?!"

"Jade, shut up!" Vega quickly loses all shyness and snaps at me like a hot-head she is. "Ugh, come on," she mumbles, snatching my hand and dragging me to – yep, you guessed it – janitor's closet.

"Why me?" I practically whine when we reach our destination. "Just- just why? I _don't _like you, and as far as I can tell, the feeling is mutual."

"_That's_ why," she says pointedly. At my blank stare, she sighs. "Look, I was already asked by several girls to be my kiss, and they… they kinda like me too much," she cringes to herself apologetically. "I'm flattered, but they are not my type. And when I say they are not my type, I mean they lack certain… anatomical parts," she blushes prettily as she finishes.

I smirk.

"There are always strap-ons available, you know."

"Jade!" She hides her face in hands, completely mortified. "That's not- I'm just not into girls, and I don't want to hurt their feelings. So I remembered that you didn't do it either, and I figured I could be your kiss. Because, you know , there's _no_ way you'd be into me, so, no feelings hurt, no pride wounded," Vega finishes nervously. "I mean… you don't… like, _like_ me, right?"

"Trust me, Vega, if I decided to go lesbian, you're the last les I'd be in," I rebuff quickly with a scoff.

"See? It's perfect! Just a small liplock, you get it over with, I get it over with, everyone wins!" Vega exclaims enthusiastically.

I hate to admit it, but she does have a point.

"Fine," I sigh exasperatedly. "Just one small kiss and we're done."

"Got it," she nods repeatedly, determined. "Just a quickie." At my amused smirk, she widens her eyes, horrified. "Not in the dirty sense! I mean, not a quickie, like a _quickie_ – that's so not what I meant, I swear-"

"Jesus Christ, Vega, we're not gonna fuck, I get it," I snap at her, and she flushes crimson red at my choice of words, and most probably also at the visuals she just got. "Just… come here already."

"We're gonna do it… h-here?" She squeaks, surprised.

"Yes, now shut up and get here," I order.

And now she looks hurt. She just has to be such a girl all the time.

"I know it's nothing even remotely romantic, but could you be a bit more… I don't know, _human?_" She jabs at me, huffing as she crosses her arms.

Weirdo.

"Whatever," I mutter, coming closer to her. "Just close your eyes. The sooner we'll-"

"_Jade._"

"Okay, okay! May I have your permission to plant a kiss on those sweet blossoming lips of yours, oh fair maiden?"

"I don't talk like that!"

"Who said it was you?"

"You always mock me with that voice."

"I was just trying to set the mood!"

"Well now it's ruined!"

I physically restrain myself from bitch slapping the girl.

"There wasn't anything to ruin to begin with," I growl softly.

She pouts.

She freaking _pouts_.

And goddamn, it's adorable. There is no other word that could describe this.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I try again, far softer this time. "Come here."

She finally obeys, moving closer until our noses almost touch.

"So… you go left, I go right?" Vega asks timidly, biting her lip, and _oh God_ she bites her lip when she's nervous. Why haven't I noticed that before?

Why can't I take my eyes off that lip?

"Yeah, sure," I breathe, suddenly feeling just as nervous as she looks, and _Christ, that lip._

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" I ask out of blue, our faces still impossibly close.

"No. You?"

"Yeah, but that was before Hollywood Arts."

"Will you get mad if I say I'm not surprised?"

"Not really. I'm used to it."

She looks guilty, immediately, and just as she goes to say something and probably ruin everything, I dive forward and catch her soft lips with mine.

_Warm_.

I cautiously taste her lips, feeling her respond after a second of shock. She's tasty, either because of lip-gloss or because of _her_, and I find myself not wanting to stop.

So I don't.

Her back is pushed gently against the wall as I deepen the kiss, eliciting a sweet, _sweet_ moan from her throat. My tongue caresses hers, flicking the roof of her mouth, and I don't hold back a whimper as she gasps with need.

How did it get so heavy?

The air is suddenly hot with sharp want as we keep kissing, not making any move to stop. She's soft and lithe and hot against me as she mewls in approval at my advances, her body arching in my eager hands.

Just as sharply, we come to a halt, our heavy, ragged breathing mixing with one another as we stare at each other with disbelief.

"I- uh, it's-"

"It's a… tradition," I dumbly state. "Just a tradition."

"I'm… yeah," she deflates, retreating into her world as she nods to my words. "We got it over with, I guess."

"Yeah."

We're silent for a moment, and for the first time in forever I feel uncomfortable next to her. Vega always was the easiest person for me to be around, because I knew I hated her and she hated me, and our time together was filled with barely-friendly banter, quick words and actions defining our frenemy status.

But now it's awkward, because I'm completely unfamiliar with this _burn_ inside me that's directed at _her._

"I mean, it wasn't even _that_ great," she hesitatingly notes, looking at me.

"Oh, yeah- of course it wasn't, pfff, I mean, duh," I say too much too fast, and to cover it up, I continue to babble, making everything even worse. "You're a terrible kisser, Vega."

"Yeah, you too, West," she forces a laugh that dies down in her throat.

"Okay, you got your kiss," I announce far too gleefully for it to be believable. "So I'm just gonna go."

"Good idea," Vega is looking anywhere but at me, and the lip biting is back.

Is she trying to kill me here?

We practically fly out of the closet, no pun intended.

"Thanks for helping me out, Jade."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't," I remark.

"…So, you're _sure_ you don't have any confusing feelings for me? I don't want anything to be awkward between us."

Vega, why the heck can't you just shut up for once.

"Look, Tori…"

"Nevermind. It was stupid to ask, of course you don't have any feelings for me. Well, positive ones, anyway," she giggles easily, and I can't help but smile back.

"I'm really thankful for your help, though."

"Yeah, yeah," I dismiss her with a lazy wave as I start to walk away. "You owe me, and now I'll come to collect, Vega."

"What- but Jade, we helped each other! Why should I- Jade!"

I'm already down the hallway, and her voice dies out as I turn the corner.

_Why_ _did I like it so much?_


	7. Sweet Traditions 2

_I may or may not have been under a serious alcoholic influence when I wrote this one... And after waking up with a mother of all hangovers and showering the weird substances off (I sincerely hope it was pomegranate juice and not someone's blood... haha- I wish I was joking...), I looked through it, edited more than a couple of mistakes, realized it was a complete crack fic, and decided to leave it this way._

_Third part is not coming, sorry. Just use your imagination for that one ;)_

_Please review! _

* * *

Personally, I hate birds. I don't why; maybe it has something to do with the fact that they are chirpy perky bitches with way too happy attitude in the mornings.

Now why does it sound familiar.

Anyway, I can practically taste karma in the air as I sit perched up on a tree like some kind of a lame feathered thing, looking inside Vega's window as she stirs in her sleep.

No, I'm not stalking. I'm just… testing a theory. Mainly trying to figure out why did I like kissing her and if I will like it the second time.

… You know what, I don't have to lie to you. I just really, really want to kiss her again and maybe if I do so while she's unconscious, I'll stop fantasizing about her lips every waking minute of the day.

I pray to Universe and every higher power known to a man that Vega is a heavy sleeper as I carefully slip into her room. My foot tangles in something, and I barely catch myself before I dive head first into her wall.

What the… Who leaves a bra on the floor- holy _crap_, I just touched her bra.

I take a sharp breath as the thought spreads warmth through my body. The piece of delicate black clothing touched her in places. Places where I've almost been.

Places where I wouldn't mind going if given a chance.

She mumbles something, and I freeze, a bra in hand and a terrified expression on my face. If she wakes up and finds me like this, I'll never hear the end of it. I might actually have to kill her this time.

Thankfully, she just rolls on her side, releasing a sweetest sigh as she burrows further into a pillow.

Okay. Peck her lips, fulfill your perverted fantasy and get the fuck out of here.

I slowly approach her, noting against my will how adorable she looks when she sleeps. Her chestnut hair runs like silk, and those damn cheekbones are even more prominent in the pale moonlight.

God, does she _have_ to be so beautiful?

_Shut up and kiss the girl already._

She deeply breathes as she slumbers, and I cautiously lean in close to her face, trailing my eyes over eat. She's so peaceful. It makes her even more gorgeous, and I can't help but raise a hand to trace a finger down her cheek.

My lips press to hers in a tiniest of touches as I sigh softly at the contact.

_I need more._

The caution is long forgotten as I become more demanding, sliding my lips against hers, and after a beat, she starts to respond sleepily, her breath growing heavier.

_Pull away, you idiot! She's about to wake up!_

"Jade…"

I freeze for a second time that night.

Did she just moan my name in her sleep as she was kissing me?

"Mmm, Jade… Jade?!"

Fuck.

"Uh… Hi?"

She shoots up straight in a bed, clutching the blanket to her chest as if her life depends on it.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vega touches her lips absent-mindedly as her eyes widen. "Is it- w-were you just kissing me?"

"What? No!" I exclaim,, feeling my cheeks grow hot with shame. "I wasn't."

"Jade, I _was_ there," she snaps, shielding behind her blanket. "What, just, what- why?! Were you trying to... Oh God, is this raping?"

"I wasn't raping you! Just, just calm the fuck down, Jesus _Christ_," I rush to refute her accusations, my own eyes just as wide as her horrified ones.

"I didn't give you _permission_ to kiss me! What are you, some sort of a twisted Prince Charming to my Snowhite?!" She shrieks. If she keeps it up, she'll wake the whole house.

_Shit._ She'll wake everyone up, and everyone means her father, and her father is a freaking cop. And I just did some good ole breaking and entering with a sole purpose of violating his daughter.

"Jade, if you don't start explai- umph!"

I glare at her as she struggles against my hand over her mouth.

"_Shut_ up already," I growl. "Just keep quiet, and I'll explain everything, okay?" She throws me a dirty look. "I'm gonna move my hand, and you have to promise me you won't scream. Deal?"

She thinks it over as she studies me warily with her dark eyes. Finally, after a moment of silent staring contest, she nods slowly.

"Okay," I breathe as I ease off, sitting next to her on a bed. I half expect her to holler for help, but she stays true to her word, settling for a murderous gaze on my face.

"Start talking," she whispers harshly, the blanket up to her chin by now.

"Geez, Vega, ease up on the blanket," I comment, avoiding the explanation for as long as possible. "It's like you're naked under there or something…" I trail off as she blushed prettily, and my mind connects the dots as I remember seeing a t-shirt next to that black bra. "Oh."

She's naked under there.

"I, uh… I was hot," she mumbles, the blanket practically her second skin as she scoots farther from me.

_'You still are' _almost tumbles from my tongue before I catch myself.

"Look, just tell me what the hell were planning on doing," she demands, flushing even harder under my scrutinizing gaze.

I gotta get out of this situation, and I might have something.

"Not until you explain why you were moaning my name in your sleep."

She's horrified. I'm smug as hell.

"I – what does it even have to do with you breaking into my house?!"

"Keep _quiet,_ for fuck's sakes!"

"Watch your language!"

"What are we, twelve?"

"One of us is!"

"Why were you moaning my name?"

"Why did you kiss me?!"

"Goddammit," I grit through my teeth as I spring to my feet, pacing Vega's room with her watching me through angry eyes. "I just, I don't know. I was testing something."

"You said you didn't like me that way."

"I don't!" I exclaim, far too quick for it to sound plausible. "I just kinda liked… the kiss."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We are silent until she speaks up again.

"So you couldn't just wait until tomorrow to just tell me? You had to take advantage of me in my sleep?"

"Well, I know how it looks, but I can explain. You see," I chuckle awkwardly, clasping my hands together. "You weren't supposed to wake up."

"Oh, and that makes everything okay," she sarcastically remarks, forgetting about the blanket for a second.

Big mistake.

"Vega, you got-"

"No, Jade, I had it with you!" She raises her voice again as she scolds me. "You just do whatever it is that you want, without any regard for other people whatsoever! It's selfish, it's childish, and I'm sick of it!"

"Tori-"

"This ends now, you hear me? I'm fed up with your-"

"I can see your nipples," I calmly inform her in the middle of her rant.

She looks down and shrieks again, grasping at the blanket and fumbling with it to cover herself.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I comment as I fight the urge to burst out laughing. "I kinda have the same parts. Granted, mine are a bit bigger, but the structure is similar."

"I hate you," she hisses, looking like a giant burrito by now as she wraps the blanket safely around herself. "You know what, just get out. I don't want to hear anything more."

"Oh, but I do," I protest. "Your turn. Fess up about the whole 'moaning my name in your sleep' thing."

"I'll have you know that it's perfectly normal for a teenager to have… dreams about people she doesn't want in the real life," she states snobbishly, glaring at me.

"You were having a wet dream with me as a lead?" I exclaim, grinning at her discomfort. "Wow, Vega, you dirty slut, you!"

"I was _simulated_ by an outside force!" She practically shouts, mortified. "Your scent probably triggered a memory within my brain, which resulted in-"

"No need to go nerd on me," I interrupt. "I get it, I'm hot, you want me, you dream about me. It's cool, I can live with that."

"I don't dream about you, it was a one-time thing!" She fumes. "And- hey! I'm not a _slut!_"

"Sure."

"Tori? Are you up?" A deep masculine voice called out from behind the door, raspy from sleep. "I heard screams, are you having a bad dream?"

"More like an insanely _good_ one," I whisper at a completely horrified Vega who motions at me that she's either going to kill me or would like me to get personal with her neck.

"Get the fuck out of here," she hotly whispers back as she frantically points at the window. "Uh, hey, Daddy, I had a nightmare, the _worst_ nightmare ever," a sharp look is directed at me as I quickly climb from the window. "I'm okay now, let me get dressed and I'll open the door."

I hide under the window, holding myself up with my arms as I listen in.

"It's okay, just try to get back to sleep," Mr. Vega states through the yawn. The footsteps grow distant, and I hear Vega mutter something in Spanish that sounds equally angry and hot.

"So, a bad dream, huh," I pop up in her window again, and she bits down a scream as she actually jumps up in fright.

"Jade, you idiot, I thought I told you to leave!"

"Not before you admit you dream about me," I don't know why it's suddenly of this importance to me, but I just have to know.

"Well then I guess you're sleeping over, because that's not happening."

"Two kisses, and you already want me in your bed? Who's not a slut, again?"

"Fine!" She bursts, exasperated. "Every night, I fantasize about hot lesbian sex with you, Jade West, whom I so desperately want," Vega states in a monotone voice. "You happy now? Can I get some sleep?"

"Nope," I easily reply as I step into the room once again.

"I'm taking that tree down first thing in the morning," Vega grumbles to herself.

"No, you're not, cause I have a proposition."

She eyes me warily, thoughtful.

"What kind of a proposition."

"Well," the wheel in my head are still turning as I figure everything out on the go. "You're hot and sexually frustrated, I'm hot and sexually talented… We both liked the kiss…" At her perplexed expression, I sigh. "Do you really not see where I'm going with this?"

"I am _not_ becoming your fuck buddy, Jade," she says.

"How about a make-out partner, then?"

"…What?"

"Yeah, I mean, making out could be just as fun as sex, right?"

"Oh, sure, I, uh, I would know all about that," she says, quickly putting on a fake smirk.

No way.

"Vega, are you…" I search her blushing face. "Are you still a virgin?"

"What- no!" She scoffs. "I had sex before."

"Really, with who?"

"Uh, Danny?" Vega sassily replies. "And Steven, and, you know, a couple of guys-"

"_So_ _not_ a slut," I remark.

"Wait, no, I meant, just with Danny," she quickly backpedals, but I already got her.

"Vega…"

"Yes, I'm a virgin! So what?" She sticks her head up as she looks at me indignantly. "We're only seventeen. Maybe I'm saving myself for someone special."

"And while you're saving up whatever it is that's so precious between your legs," I ignore her slap at my crudeness, "you could really use a couple of lesson on making out. And sex, generally."

"…Is it really happening? Did you just barge into my house, assaulted me in my sleep and now offers me to be your '_make-out partner_'? Cause it feels like a hallucination right now, and not a good one."

"You know what, just sleep on it," I offer, picking myself up and coming to the window. "The offer still stand in the morning…"

She blushes as I wink at her and jump at the tree, climbing down and departing from her house.

_She'll say yes. _


	8. Karma's A Bitch

_Prompt: Can you write something where Tori is really in love with Jade but Jade doesn't love her back so Tori kidnaps her and tries to make Jade love her through sex and blackmail?_

_I hope this piece makes sense... I binge-watched "Scream" franchise right before I got this one in my mailbox. By the way, how many of you are fans of the movie? I personally love it, cause it reminds me of my pre-teen and teen years soooooo much. Nostalgia just stabs me when I watch it (pun intended)._

_Anyway, enjoy your read and please review!_

* * *

There are limbs tangled together in a passionate embrace as a black-haired girl pounds away at a skinny half-Latina, both moaning, almost growling with primal satisfaction.

Jade scowled as she watched the video of her and Tori, recorded with a cheap surveillance camera, cold fear filling up her stomach. A drunken one-night stand happened almost two weeks ago, and as morning came, both swore it was a mistake. Now, she opened her email, only to find the reminder of her dark secret, attached to the letter. And only three words.

_It's not over._

'At least they didn't write _I know What You Did Two Weeks Ago_', Jade thought dryly to herself. 'That would've been embarrassing.'

What did they want, whoever it was? Money? A favor? How was she supposed to respond to this? She tried to write a reply, but each time her e-mail came back to her, mocking her with an error message it displayed.

"It's typical blackmail situation," the teenager thought out loud, brows furrowed. "What's the payment, though?"

Her phone rang, interrupting the thought process. Vega.

Maybe she also got the video.

"Tori," Jade answered, the anger seeping into her words. "Did you see this fucked-up prank?"

Her question was met with silence, and she tried again, calling out the girl's name and muttering how it wasn't funny. The other side of the line burst into giggles.

"You sound so funny when you're scared," her one-time lover purred into the receiver sensually.

"What? Vega, cut it out, I don't have time for games. What the fuck's going on? Did you see the video?"

The other girl chuckled darkly. Something in that sound made Jade freeze. It was unlike Vega. Too cold, too calculated, too… insane.

"Well, I should think so," Tori smirked. "As a director of that short masterpiece, I made sure to re-watch it to edit a couple of things."

"…You shot it?" Jade frowned in confusion. "Are you trying to get back at me for something?"

"I do have a lot of motives, don't I?" Tori questioned rhetorically instead of replying. "I mean, you treat me like a piece of trash all the fucking time. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

The raven-haired girl fumed, the anger replacing confusion. "It's not like you can do anything with this, Tori," she stated confidently. "It could destroy both of us. Not only me."

"You obviously didn't watch the whole thing through, did you? So Jade," her opponent scoffed. "I just mentioned I edited it, dumbass. There is no sign it's me you're fucking. Just some random girl."

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging you there as well," Jade hissed, feeling rage course through her veins. _I'm not gonna let some amateur attempt to destroy my life._

"Right…" The girl drawled, amused. "Think harder, West: after the video gets out, say, ends up on the internet or in everyone-s mailboxes… Who people gonna believe? You, the pornstar, or me, an innocent girl whose life you're constantly trying to ruin?"

"…What do you want?" the pale teen asked warily, defeated.

"You, silly," Tori giggled again, and again Jade felt extremely uneasy because of that sound. _It sounds fucking crazy, and that what makes it so scary,_ she realized. _Vega snapped._

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?" she snapped.

"I'm_ not_ the girl you fuck and dump in the morning," Tori hissed with rage. "I thought we had something, Jade," she continued, softer, with regret. "I loved you. I still love you, and you're gonna love me back."

"You're fucking crazy," the Goth muttered. "You've gone mad, Vega. We both realized we made a mistake, you were there!"

"If I'm crazy, then you're plain stupid. I fucking lied! Who wants to go through the humiliation of admitting their feelings when they're told they are a _mistake?_"

"I never said _you_ were a mistake, I meant-"

"Shut up," Tori said lowly. "Just shut the _fuck_ up, Jade. You're messing with my schedule."

"What schedule?" Everything made less sense with each passing second.

"How about we play a guessing game? What do you say?"

"I'm not gonna fucking-"

"_Another. Word. _And the whole school will receive the video in a second," the brunette warned.

"…Fine. What's the game?"

"A fun one," Tori giggled lightly, and the creepiness of it made chills run down Jade's spine. "You guess what I'm wearing, and I guess your clothes. You start."

"Jesus _fucking… _Alright," Jade breathed out, irritated. "I'm guessing you have jeans and a t-shirt on?"

"What t-shirt?"

"I don't know, a purple one, probably," the raven-haired teen bit back, gritting her teeth.

"Wrong! Next," her blackmailer stated gleefully. "My turn. You're wearing dark skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and those red boots you love so much… Am I right or am I right?"

Tori could've easily guessed it – it wasn't like Jade changed her style everyday. But the confidence in her tone and that last phrase told Jade it was more than that.

Finally, her horror movie knowledge paid off.

_She's in the house._

"I know a better guessing game," she muttered, looking around. "And I'm _guessing_ you're in my fucking house. That shit is illegal, Vega, just like blackmail. Last chance to give up and put all this shit behind us."

"But I'm having way too much fun, _West,_" Tori drawled. "Since you started a new game, can you guess where I am?"

The closet. It had to be the closet.

"Under a bed?" Jade questioned, stalling the girl as she tried to figure out how to unexpectedly catch Vega.

"May be… How about you look under it, then?"

"Oh hell no-"

"_Do it,_" the half-Latina ordered angrily.

_I'm gonna bend down to look under it, and she's gonna jump out from somewhere and… do what, exactly? She's not completely crazy; it's not like she's gonna hit me. Plus, Vega's too fucking skinny to be a real opponent in a fight to me._

Jade scowled as she got on her knees. Taking a deep breath, she began to slowly lean down.

_Fuck. I'm going to kill her once I find her. It's not funny anymore._

She wasn't prepared to actually find a smirking Tori under the bed. But before she could jump away from it, startled, the girl shot her arm forward, catching her hair and pressing a damp cloth to her mouth with another hand.

Deep brown eyes stared into her own as everything began to spin.

"Surprise, lover," the brunette mumbled, grinning manically.

* * *

When Jade came to it, she found her hands tied to wooden handles as she sat in a chair.

"Ugh… What the fuck…" the girl groaned, looking around the room she was in.

_Oh shit. We're in my basement. _

"Morning, beautiful," an amused tone stated near her. Vega stepped out of the shadowed corner, studying her with curiosity.

"You know, Jade," she began, circling her prisoner. "This whole submissive look is kinda hot."

_She didn't look around._

"What are you gonna do, Vega? Seriously? Keep me tied up forever?"

"Of course not," her capturer scoffed, stopping and bending down to look her straight in the eye. "Just until you admit you're just in love with me as I am with you," she whispered, tucking a hair behind Jade's ear, chuckling as the girl twisted her head trying to get away from her touch.

"Jesus, can't you fucking take a hint?" the raven-haired girl growled. "I don't date _psychos,_ you crazy bitch."

"Maybe you don't love me now," Tori shrugged. "But you will, soon. I just need to keep you locked up long enough, and-"

A sudden noise from upstairs distracted the brunette. Both girls snapped their heads up, listening in.

"What was that?" Tori sharply asked the tied up girl.

_It's the tree,_ Jade remembered. _The branch is too long, and it knocks on the window._

But Tori didn't need to know that.

"I ordered pizza online," she said instead. "It's here."

A piece of duct tape was pressed to her mouth roughly next.

"Then I guess we're having dinner," the crazy girl whispered, winking as she quickly kissed Jade's lips through the tape. "Be right back, honey… Don't go anywhere."

_Fat chance of that happening, bitch._

Jade watched with nervous anticipation as Tori's perky ass bounced up the stairs. It was a pity the girl's gone bonkers. She wouldn't have minded fucking her one more time someday.

Too bad she forced Jade to make other plans for her nearest future.

The bound girl concentrated, flexing her muscles quickly. It wasn't long before Tori figured out she lied about delivery. She had to be fast.

One shot. That was all she had.

When a wolf got caught in a steel trap, it could gnaw its own leg off – its survival instincts were that strong.

_I'm not a wolf. I'm something a lot worse._

Jade bit down a scream at a searing pain in her arm as she tripped the chair and fell on the side, the weight of her body breaking the old wooden handles and possibly her left arm. She shrugged the ropes off, glad to find out that one of the chair legs shattered as well. Now she had the left side of her body freed.

She hopped to a table with her instruments, locating a knife. Her fingers twitched as she cautiously tried out the arm she fell on. She could move them – it wasn't broken, just badly bruised. And even if it was broken, she didn't really have a choice .

The ropes fell from her other arm as she cut them, gritting her teeth through pain in her left hand. The ones on her leg followed, and she was able to hide in the darker corner just as Tori hurried down the stairs.

"There's no one at the door, Jadey. Were you lying to- shit!" The brunette ran to an empty space that was previously occupied by the now broken chair. "Fuck," she cursed furiously. "Where are you, Jade? Come out, honey, I won't bite… much."

"But I will, _honey."_

Tori cried out as a syringe entered her neck, filling her up with drowsiness and dread.

"You _really_ should do your research before you obsess over someone," Jade muttered, smirking wickedly as she stared at the weakened girl in her grasp. "Of course, I don't blame you for your ignorance, I ean, why would anyone start checking the fridges in a basement? But lemme tell ya… You should have, _lover._"

"What… what are you…"

"Shhh… You'll find out soon enough, baby."

The world went black as the brunette slumped in Jade's arms, unconscious.


	9. Karma's A Bitch 2

_So I continued the Psycho!Jori. Now, before you read further_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_This story most likely romanticizes obsessions and psychotic mental disorders. Those things, just like all other things described below, are in no way okay in real life. The chapter contains slight torture and near-character death. If any of this is not your cup of tea, abstain from reading further._

_Please remember this is **fiction.**_

_I just wanted to see how far I'm willing to go as a writer. Turns out not that far… But you will be the judge of that._

_Please review!_

* * *

"Morning, beautiful," her own words were mockingly thrown back at her as she grudgingly woke up from her slumber.

"…What the hell…" the brunette groaned, finding her arms chained to a ceiling as she hanged from it, her legs still asleep to hold her up. All somnolence left her at once as she straightened, her feet planted on the ground as she struggled against metal chains.

"What is this?!" She panicked, yanking her arms down unsuccessfully.

"It's steel, Vega," Jade tossed at her lazily. She stood with her back facing the brunette, humming as she looked through something on the table. Weird clanging noises reached Tori's ears, and fear settled in the pit of her stomach as she struggled harder.

"Jade, let me go," she tried with an awkward chuckle. "You scared me, I scared you, we both got a good laugh out of it, now unchain me and we forget about the whole thing. I'll bring you the laptop so you can get rid of the video yourself. Break it, burn it, I don't-"

"Why would I take it out on an innocent device when I can get rid of the _source?_" The girl stated calmly, amused, as she turned around. Tori frowned as Jade demonstrated a scalpel to her, smirking as the scared girl eyed it.

"Jade, c'mon." Tori said suddenly with a smile. "I know you're not actually gonna kill me. You're good at scaring me, but we both know you're not a killer out of those movies you like so much." She grinned wider. "I admit, it's a creative approach, but you're not able to take a life. Knock it off and unchain me."

During her little speech, the raven-haired girl studied her, a smile long gone as she settled her thoughtful gaze on the half-Latina's face. Tori shivered involuntary. Jade looked like she observed a lab subject, cold, polite interest in her expression as she pursed her lips.

"This is so twisted," the Goth began quietly, pacing in front of the chained girl. Tori's eyes never left the scalpel as Jade spoke. "I mean, here I thought I was corrupting an innocent girl…I drug and fuck a detective's daughter to break into his house without raising anyone's suspicions, I get the info I need to disrupt the investigation… Easy peasy," her cold icy blues settle on Tori's confused face. "I knew it was _too_ easy. I never accounted for you to be a fucking psycho. I mean, I knew you were obsessed with me, what's with constantly meddling into my business, but _kidnapping,_ Vega?" She whistled, chuckling. "Just when I thought you were so fucking _boring_…" The chained brunette flinched as the girl got closer, pressing the scalpel to her cheek, barely touching. "If it wasn't _me_ you kidnapped, I would've considered you a decent fuck buddy, " Jade breathed, smirking. "Especially considering the things you can do with your tongue."

"What are you talking about?" Tori no longer felt like it all was a joke. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"You're really aren't bright, are you, Vega?" Her captor smirked, throwing the scalpel at the table. "Look around! You're in the middle of fucking _Dexter_ scene_!_ Well, I don't usually use plastic wrap, takes too much time… Wanna see my babies?"

Jade stepped aside, revealing the table full of various knives and what could be best described as torture devices. The steel items shone in scanty basement light, provided by a lone electric bulb.

Tori gulped.

"Jade," she started cautiously. "This isn't funny anymore. Untie me." The brunette mentally cringed. Not too long ago, she was the predator and Jade was the prey. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the tied-up girl.

_And given my life-long search for irony, you could see how happy that makes me,_ Tori thought sarcastically to herself.

"That's the thing, _baby,_" Jade sneered. "It's not supposed to be funny, you see. Just like the stunt you pulled with the video. I personally didn't get the joke, but you'll have to excuse me, my sense of humor is a bit… rusty," a finger with a black-painted nail traced one of the knives as Jade's scrutinizing gaze never left the brunette's face.

"Okay, fine. I'd applaud you if my hands weren't chained to a fucking ceiling, that's how good this little improv piece is," the half-Latina smirked. "I get it, you're a serial killer. How original. Well, not really."

"And you're back to being annoying," Jade sighed, picking up a small letter opener and trying the tip with her finger.

"You never _left_ 'being annoying'," Tori childishly rebuffed, trying to shrug free of the metal chains to no avail.

"Come on, Vega, you're spoiling my fun! Where's the fear, the sudden realization, fucking give me something to work with here!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed gleefully, grinning. The glint in her eyes made Tori even more uneasy than she already was.

_And still, somehow, she's so damn beautiful,_ the brunette thought absent-mindedly as she studied the girl. _Breathtaking._

_Maybe I'm a little insane, too._

"I guess I just have to convince you, huh."

Pain.

Hot, white, blinding pain struck Tori's whole being, spreading from her left side where Jade coldly stabbed her. The brunette cried out, struggling to breath. She had no idea it could hurt so much.

"Convinced now?" her torturer asked melancholically.

"..Oh… G-God… nmph…" Tori managed through pain, careful to hold still. Each movement brought more pain to an already unbelievable amount of it. _She's not playing. She's not. It's gone too far for her to be pretending._

"Come again?" Jade mocked her, grasping her tied up wrists and rattling her body. The brunette screamed. "Not so eager to get out of those bad boys now, are you?"

"…Stop!"

"Not what you were screaming two weeks ago," Jade purred, nipping at the brunette's lips. "So, how about it, Vega? Still love me now? Hmm?" The girl chuckled, stepping away from her prey. "It's fascinating," she breathed, observing tears streaming down Tori's face from intense pain. "In a way, you'll be my first. I never killed girls before. Are you excited I'm about to lose my murder virginity to you, baby?"

"…Please don't," Tori got out weakly. "I'm still on your side. I still love you. I don't care about any of this. Jade…"

"Boy, are you desperate right now," Jade chuckled. "Come on, Vega. Do you seriously believe I'm gonna let you go now that you know about me? You, a daughter of the detective who's been on my case for fucking months?" The girl shook her head in mock disappointment. "I thought you were smart, Tori. Now, let's make things a bit more interesting, shall we? Ask me real questions. Why am I doing this? Who are my victims? How long have I been this fucked-up? Aren't you even a little curious?"

Tori breathed erratically as she felt the sharp piece of metal digging into her side, ripping it further. Jade smirked.

"Oh, right. Your wound. You probably have trouble breathing, let alone talking, huh?" Tori nodded slowly, letting her head hang. "This is a problem. You see, the knife inside you causes you this incredible amount of pain, _but_ it also stops you from bleeding out all over the place. I'll let you choose the next step since you're so good in bed, Vega," she smirked, getting closer to the chained girl again. "Do you want me to pull out or leave it inside you?" Jade seductively whispered, a double-meaning in her words that Tori didn't fail to notice.

"…I don't… k-kno- Oh _God! …Dammit!_"

Jade shrugged, wiping the blade on her shirt as she stared at the steady flow of blood living Tori's system through her now open wound.

"Hurts, huh," she noted with slight interest, cocking her head to the right.

"…Why," Tori whispered, defeated.

"Fucking _finally!_" The self-proclaimed murderer exclaimed happily. "Since you don't have a lot of time left, it's only fair I explain myself to you, movie villain style. First things first. Wanna know what's in my fridge, Vega?"

Tori didn't. Tori really didn't.

"…I guess real question is _who_ is in your fridge," the brunette coughed out. _I'm gonna go out with a bang._

Jade laughed – an honest-to-goodness laugh, clear, pure sound echoing against the basement's empty walls.

"Damn, Vega," she managed through her chuckles. "I'm starting to like you. As for the fridges… Let's just say it's a _very_ unfortunate rapist."

"So that's your motive? Revenge?"

"I never said he raped _me,_" Jade shrugged. "I lack certain body parts and I'm too grown up for the sick bastard, if you know what I mean… Let's check if you expressed any interest in your Daddy's work. Does the name 'Hans Isles' tell you anything, by any chance?"

Tori concentrated. A yellow file on her father's desk, her dad's angry eyes as he reads over it, a post-it note saying 'No evidence'.

Child molester by night, freelance photographer by day, and not enough evidence to get him behind the bars even though everyone knows it's him.

"So… you…" the brunette coughed again, wincing at the pain, dull and manageable now that there wasn't anything poking at her raw nerve endings. "You're some sort of Batman in your sick fantasies?"

"Christ, of course not," Jade scoffed disdainfully. "I'm not _cleaning this city. _I'm just enjoying my hobby."

"Then why a rapist?"

"Well, I'll be honest with you, I took a page out of Dexter's book, even though the show sucks," the girl smirked. "I go after those 'almost-guilty', because I _know_ the police's not gonna be scrambling to find them once they go missing," she giggled with delight. "Plus, half of those motherfuckers plan on fleeing the country after their trials, so no one's really questioning where did they go. The answer is 'stray dogs', by the way. Hans was unfortunate enough to get stuck in the fridge since your _daddy dearest_ got too close," Jade hissed, losing all playfulness. "I admit, I got cocky. Left him a couple of leads at the latest crime scene, so I had to destroy some things. Getting between your legs was just a bonus. The thought that I tainted the detective's sweet little daughter warmed me up inside…"

"…You can't tell me you didn't feel something that night."

"Holy shit, Vega, you really are obsessed with me, aren't you? I just admit to murdering people and cutting them up in tiny fucking pieces, and all you care about is whether I love you or not?" Jade shook her head, marveling at the girl. "Maybe you are crazy," she whispered, almost gently cupping the girl's face in her hands. "What a pair we'd make, huh. A serial killer and her insane girlfriend. A match made in Hell – isn't it beautiful? Too bad you're Vega's daughter. I could've had some fun with you."

"…Why are you doing this," Tori felt lightheaded. The weakness spread through her body, her limbs not listening to her anymore. She didn't have a lot of time left.

"Honestly? I have no idea," Jade furrowed her brows, thinking. "Could be because all those horror movies fucked up my innocent fragile teenage mind. Could be because all my victims remind me of my asshole father. Maybe I'm just plain crazy – my mom did drop me a couple of times back in the day. Too high to learn how to properly hold a baby, probably… How the fuck am I supposed to know why? I may have a shrink, but I'm _not_ one. I do know one thing, however…" she got in Tori's face, forcing her to look at her with unfocused gaze. "It feels like the finest drug, and I never got so high. Well, maybe with you," she murmured, caressing Tori's hair as she studied the dying girl with intense stare.

The brunette felt the life seeping out, leaving her veins. Oddly enough – but not surprisingly – she didn't feel scared. If anything, losing her life at Jade's hands seemed almost poetic.

_I love her. Even if she abandoned me like everyone else. Even if she killed me._

The haze in Tori's head, constant by now, made her thoughts jumbled more than usual. At least the pain was gone. The coldness settled in its place, filling up her body at once.

The brunette smiled.

_She's by my side as I'm dying. She didn't leave me. Not really. She's here till the end._

_Jade._

With that few will and strength Tori had left in her, she leaned forward, weakly brushing her cold lips against Jade's hot ones, sighing with content.

"…You're here. You're…" was all she managed before she finally slipped into a deep slumber with no intention of getting out.

The killer cocked her head to the right, looking over the unconscious girl with new-found fascination.

"Look at that," she whispered, smirking. "Maybe you're crazy enough for me to keep you…"

The chains clanged against the wet pipes, falling to the floor next.


	10. Karma's A Bitch 3

_Okay. I was writing an entirely different chapter as a continuation. Gore, psychopats, and other disturbing things I could think of, and I just didn't want to post it. So here's the epilogue to the Psycho!Jori mini-series. It could very well become a separate story if one was to fill the space between the previous chapter and this one with several other chapters, but for some reason I don't want to go there, because I kinda have been down that road. Not the_ killing_ road, but I was nearing that before seeking help. _

_Anyway. You don't need my life-story. If any of you want to expand on this, just PM me, and I'll send you the chapters I have. I'm sorry if this chapter feels jarred. Hope it still makes some sense._

_And now we can put the whole Psycho!Jori thing behind us for good :)_

_Please review!_

* * *

**Three years later.**

The house was filled with eerie silence that pressed down on Jade. Her worst fears – no, memories – flashed before her eyes as she hurriedly walked between rooms.

"Tori? Tori, where are you?!"

_Not the bathroom. Please, just not the bathroom_.

Jade threw the door open as the dread settled in her entire being, her eyes narrowed to slits.

_It's empty._

"Back so soon?"

The raven-haired girl whipped around, letting out an audible sigh of relief as she took Tori in. The brunette smiled back softly as she tugged at her oversized t-shirt, the hem reaching her mid-thigh, the white material a beautiful contrast against caramel skin.

"Where've you been?" Jade didn't mean to sound accusatory. She couldn't help it, however. After finding the girl in an overflowing tub with water sickly red, the former killer was allowed a little paranoia.

"I was in the kitchen," her girlfriend replied, pointing over her shoulder. "Misplaced my, um… pills."

Jade sighed again as she heard frustrated hesitation in the girl's voice. Tori was still coming to terms with her (finally) diagnosed problems, and while the blue-eyed girl sympathized her lover, she was firm that the brunette stuck to her treatment. Her episodes, although more rare than ever, were still dangerous to Tori's well-being. And, ultimately, to Jade's.

_I'm not gonna lose her to this._

"Just… answer next time I look for you, okay?" She breathed, slowly coming up to the girl and hugging her t-shirt-clad form, a touch too tight for it to be casual.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared."

"Jade." The brunette distanced herself, searching Jade's face with her sad eyes. "I know what's going on in here," she tapped the pale forehead gently. "I know why the first place you look for me is the bathroom. You think I'm gonna snap again."

Jade opened her mouth, ready to refute the accusations, but her lover placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing the reformed girl.

"I don't blame you," she quietly continued. "Sometimes, I think so, too. That I'll wake up one day and just… Sometimes I'm afraid the episode won't end," the girl whispered. "And sometimes, I think that you'll join me for the ride as well."

"I'm afraid of that, too," the taller girl replied softly. _Not of me going psycho – again – but of you slipping away from me._

It wasn't easy. It wasn't supposed to be easy for them, and Jade realized that all too clearly. Tori's sickness and the need to hide from the world made sure of that.

There were days when Tori locked herself inside her own world, detaching from Jade, just lying in bed, curled up as she stared at the wall. Those made Jade the most afraid, and the former killer never let the brunette out of her sight, careful not to trigger her, but at her side nonetheless. There were days when Tori was angry, throwing things, breaking plates, screaming her head off before breaking down in Jade's arms, pushing her away weakly as she mumbled her hate for the raven-haired girl. There were days when her Tori – yes, _her_ Tori, however disgusted and terrified it made Jade feel – came back, an unhealthy obsessive glint in her eyes and that seductive insanity surrounding the half-Latina. Jade felt slightly ashamed every time she gave in, felt that pull towards this Tori. But only slightly.

They were fucked up, after all. Thankfully, it had been almost a month since Delusional Tori made an appearance, and the brunette hadn't relapsed ever since.

Jade was grateful for days like this. Those were days Tori woke up next to her, fingers entwined with her own, eyes clear and filled with sadness as she gazed at her.

Like now.

_Tori's still with me,_ Jade thought to herself, relieved. The former killer took a deep breath before breaking out into a small grin, kissing her girl and reveling in giggles Tori released.

"So… you think you might- stumble again?" The brunette asked timidly as she pulled away once again, making Jade frown.

Did she think so?

In all honesty, she didn't give it a single thought. The only thing on her mind ever since the incidents was Tori.

Jade was convinced that ultimately that was her remedy.

_She falls for her as they wreak calculated havoc. She falls for her as they tear each other apart at night, breaking and rebuilding anew. She falls for her as the brunette claws at her back in pure ecstasy, she falls for her as she finds new prey for her, she falls for her as the girl spirals deeper into the insanity._

_For the first time in her life, she finds herself caring about someone so deeply, and the thought disturbs her as much as it excites her._

_Tori snaps and she's in a tub, and it's filled with water that steadily trickles down the tiles, the flow red, reminding of the first time Jade tried to kill her. And it clicks._

_Jade tries to sort Tori out, her kills the furthest thing in her mind. After a while, she's surprised to find the urges just stopped._

While she was fixing Tori, Tori fixed her. And none of that could fix the mess they created together.

"It's frightening," her lover whispered into her neck. "It's like waking up suddenly from a nightmare, only the consequences are too real."

"I'm sorry," Jade offered. It was the only thing she had left to offer. And it was useless.

"…I'm not."

The reformed murderer looked at Tori, startled. Was the episode starting?

"I mean, I am. But I'm not, because… Because I would be far worse if it wasn't for you, probably."

"Right," Jade couldn't hold back a sarcastic bite. "How worse could it be than-" _Than having to run from your own father, than having to deal with vivid nightmares which are mostly memories, than being on a constant suicide watch?_

Words got stuck in her throat, washed away as she swallowed the lump, locking her jaw.

"Than this?" Tori unknowingly summarized Jade's thoughts. "Well, for starters, I could be dead."

"You_ were_ almost dead a handful of times," the raven-haired girl noted. "All courtesy of yours truly."

"And I'm still not sorry I'm here," the half-Latina shrugged.

They were _so_ fucked up.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Jade whispered, her lips slightly brushing against Tori's collarbone as she buried her face in her.

"Hiding from me. From everything. You always get like that when I'm sane."

"Yeah. I should be happy when you come back to me, and I am, but- I don't know."

"I know." Tori gently grasped Jade's chin, lifting her head so she looked the brunette in the eye. Jade cupped her hand automatically, her finger trailing down Tori's arm absent-mindedly as she traced a lone, long scar, white on tan skin. "You're stuck in suspense. You keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, aren't you?"

"We can't be happy," the girl uttered, settling her icy blues on the warm chocolate ones. "People like us don't get happy endings."

"Because karma's a bitch, huh," Tori replied, a wry sorrowful smile marring her features.

"Exactly."

"We didn't really get one, though, did we," her lover whispered. "We just…exist. Haunted."

Jade settled for silence, giving Tori a weak nod.

_It doesn't matter to me, because I'm with you._


	11. No Reservations

_Prompt: Hi there. I have been watching videos on Youtube about this girl called "Overly attached girlfriend". Her name is Laina, she has a channel and everything, shes quite funny too. Anyway, i was wondering if you could do a Jori where Jade is Overly attached to Tori. Like shes always checking up on her, always wanting to be around her, wondering what shes doing when shes not near her, looking through Tori's phone and what not._

_Please review!_

* * *

"You're insufferable!"

"And you're lying!"

I let out a frustrated scream, reaching for my phone, only to be pushed away by Jade again.

"This is a complete invasion of privacy," I stated angrily. "Now give me back my phone, you jerk!"

"Nope," she simply replied, quickly walking around the couch while swiping at the screen, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Jade, let's be reasonable," I switched tactics, talking to her with a soothing tone. "I know you're ma-"

"Three in the morning, Vega. Three. You came back at three in the morning, and you expect me to believe that you're not having an affair?" She asked, her eerie calm tone sending chills down my spine.

"Jade, I told you, I was out with friends! I tried calling you from the bar, but it went to a voicemail," I repeated for a hundredth time, tiredly massaging my temples. Oh God. So much for quietly getting in the apartment without her noticing. Of course she noticed, boy, did she ever. As soon as I tip-toed past the door, the blinding light turned on, revealing a quietly fuming Jade to my instantly sobered eyes.

We've been going at it ever since, and I'm fairly certain Mrs. Rosenberg will give me hell tomorrow morning. I'd be lying if I said I cared.

"Baby, please," I tried again as she kept furiously checking my texts. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I thought you trusted me."

"Oh, don't play the trust card, Vega," she growled, finally lifting her eyes to look at me. The stormy color of her irises took my breath away, both in fear and fascination. God, she's beautiful when she's angry.

I should seek help.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!" My voice went up a few octaves again as I quickly lost control over my own anger. "You've been acting absolutely _intolerable_ lately! You're constantly calling me, you're not leaving my side as much as possible, and now you took my phone! You know I hate it when people look through my stuff!"

"Oh, so now I'm just _people_ to you?"

"What –no! Where did you get that from?!"

"You _just_ said it!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Who's Jason?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Vega," she whispered, eyes flicking between me and my phone. "Who is he?"

I paled as I remembered. Ah, dammit. That was the guy from my Psychology 101 class, and as much as I tried to let him own gently, he just wouldn't budge. I thought I deleted all of his texts. I didn't even reply to any of them!

And now it came back to bite me in the butt.

"Jade, listen, it's not what you think," I said carefully. She wouldn't even look at me as she gnawed at her lower lip, her eyes on the ground. "He's just a classmate, an annoying one. He's been sending me texts, I have no idea where he got my number. I blocked him and deleted everything, Jade, please, you have to believe me," I pleaded, cautiously approaching her still form.

"Really?" She spoke up, lifting her gaze to fix it on me again. "He wrote: '_hey beautiful, you looked great today. Will be waiting at our usual spot tomorrow at 2'_. Usual spot? Beautiful?" She scoffed. "It's obvious you have inner speak, so don't try and lie to me."

"Jade, I have a class at 2! That's what he means; we sit in a class together. Well, used to, before he got all weird," I explained, my tone turning desperate. "You know I'm telling the truth! You probably learned my whole schedule by heart now," I mumbled the last part with barely concealed irritation before mentally slapping myself. Yeah, Tori, sure, go ahead and make everything worse. You do have a knack for that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Of course she picked up on that, how could she not.

"You just… You've been weird this month!" I exploded, alcohol in my system making me painfully honest and even more short-tempered that I usually was. "You're always there! I wouldn't be surprised if you demanded a daily report from me," a strand of hair fell on my forehead, and I blew it away impatiently, my breath rough with rage. "It's not normal, and frankly, I just… I need to breath, Jade!"

"So I'm suffocating you, is that what you're saying?"

This was escalating in all the wrong ways.

"Usually you're not, but the past few weeks you've been… overly attached!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Her eyes registered deep hurt, fury replacing it a second later.

"if you gotta breathe so badly, maybe we should take a break, huh? Wouldn't you like that, Vega? A breather from me to go explore other options?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" I shouted at her, rubbing my face exasperatedly next. "It's not even about _me_, it's you! Something happened, and now you're weird," I said calmer, heaving a big sigh. "And I don't need to explore any other options – you're my _only_ option."

She was silent once again, not meeting my gaze as she closed off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jade, why are you so quick to assume I'm cheating on you? That I'll run and find someone else if you so much as look away for a second? Do you honestly think so low of me?!" I barely acknowledged somewhere in the back of my mind that I was supposed to be calming her down, but instead I was getting worked up with each passing second, days of accusations and her smothering presence pushing me to my limits. "Why would I want anyone else?!"

"Because, why _wouldn't_ you?!" She screamed back at me, blowing up, spilling her mind. "Why wouldn't you when someone _better_ comes along?"

And then it clicked. I did slap myself this time for not figuring it out sooner.

She was afraid.

"I'm not stupid, Tori," she continued heatedly. "I know I don't deserve you. it's not a secret to anyone, much less to me, and I know that there are people far better than me, and one day, you'll realize this," she let out a sharp sigh through her nose, her chest heaving with emotions. "And you'll leave me."

Silence fell over the room as we stood there, with her detaching from me.

"So that's what you would do," I spoke up quietly. "You'd leave me when someone better comes along."

Her head snapped up as she threw me a surprised glance.

"What? Of course not, I was talking about you!"

"People judge other people based on themselves! So if you think I'm capable of something like this, deep down, you know you'd do that, too," I said, stronger this time.

She was next to me in a second, ready to argue.

"I'd never leave you, and you know it," she said lowly. "I can't. I just can't, however selfish of me it might be. I can't let you out of my life because you are- you _are_ my life."

"And it's the _same_ for me, Jade," I said gently, cradling her face in my hands. "I won't ever leave you, why can't you accept that?"

"Because I'm _bad_ for you!" She exploded, pushing me away as she shook her head. "I… I still don't understand how I ever got so lucky. I don't know why you're with me, how can you even _be_ with me after everything I did to you, after everything I still do to you-"

"I _love_ you, you moron!" It was my turn to shout at her, to make her understand. "I love you, and you can't just love someone when they are good, and then turn the love off when they are bad. I love_ you_, Jade, I love everything about you. I _accept_ you, entirely," she tried to turn away from me, but I didn't let her this time, grasping her shoulders firmly and making her look at me. "That's what love is, Jade," I continued quietly, desperately. "It's unconditional. You don't have to be someone else for me to love you. You don't have to be _anything_, because I'm already in love with everything you are," the words were rushed, hot, deep, as I got closer to her, breathing her in and watching her do the same to me. "So stop this, Jade. Just trust me. Just _love_ me."

"I do," she answered, broken, _beautiful._ "I do love you, Tori. I love you…"

The words got lost between us as she finally captured my lips with hers, kisses urgent and scalding as she blindingly led us to the couch, never breaking contact with me.

Which proved to be problematic, because next second we ended up in a tangled heap on the floor, too engrossed in each other to care.

"I love you," I whispered, cupping her face with my hands as she hurriedly tore our clothes off. "Don't you ever forget that."

She nodded, finally breaking into a small, unsure smile as I kissed away her frown.

Later, as the weak morning rays of sunshine danced around the room and Jade's steady heartbeat under my ear lulled me to a much-postponed sleep, I guiltily made a mental note to send Mrs. Rosenberg a fruit basket with apologies.

It had to be tough for an elderly woman to listen to screams of _very_ different kinds for a whole night.


	12. Kills Me, Kills Me Not

_Prompt: Jade & Tori are both close friends hiding two major secrets from each other, one harmless and one deadly; Tori is a werewolf, the strongest of her kind and Jade is a werewolf hunter, the most deadlest of here kind & they both have a crush on the other. After a fight under the full moon, Tori is left poisoned with 2 days to live. Will Jade realise what she's done & save her? Will Jade leave her to die or will it just be too late?_

_A two-shot! Please review._

* * *

"I'm fucking coming already!"

Tori stifled an amused giggle behind her hand as the door was thrown open, revealing a very disheveled and cranky Jade on the other side.

"I don't need girl scout cookies," the half-asleep girl grumbled, yawning as she scratched at her stomach through a white t-shirt.

"If this is a jab at my cute pink skirt, it's a pathetic one," Tori rolled her eyes, pushing past her friend of two years into the house, ignoring a meant-to-be-menacing glare the girl threw her way. Thank God she was a werewolf and not a vamp – it would have been impossible to get an invite out of Jade, she thought fleetingly. "Seriously, Jade. It's past noon, how are you still asleep?"

"Stayed up late," was her grumpy reply as the house owner made her way to the kitchen, rattling various pans in breakfast preparations. Or lunch, already – Jade did have a habit of sleeping in on weekends. Well, according to the girl who was in the middle of tearing her kitchen apart, everyone absolutely had to sleep in on a Saturday, and Tori was fucking with the most important and fundamental law of the Universe by being up so early. The brunette's perky attitude about it certainly didn't help, either.

It wasn't like Tori could do anything about it, to be fair. It was full moon today, after all. Werewolves had way too much energy on their hands as it was, but with those three nights coming up, they tended to jump out of their skin with how pumped they became.

Too bad she couldn't exactly explain that to Jade without risking execution by her own kind. Sworn secrets sucked.

"And what exactly you were _doing_, huh?" Tori playfully jabbed at her friend, trying to mask the jealous pang in her chest as she couldn't help but imagine just what Jade could have been up to late at night. _Yes, Tori,_ the brunette thought to herself gloomily. _What could Jade, a beautiful red-blooded young woman, be doing on a Friday night?_

Tori begrudgingly admitted that the question most probably was _who_ Jade was doing yesterday.

"Nothing and _no one,_" Jade threw at her lazily, unknowingly voicing the brunette's thoughts out loud. "Got engrossed in a book."

"It still baffles me to no end that _you_ are the biggest book worm I've ever met," Tori smirked, propping up against the doorway with her shoulder as she watched the raven-haired woman expertly cut the vegetables up. Jade's muscles were flexing and rippling under her skin, her simple t-shirt crumpling in the most delicious of ways as the girl stood slouched near the counter. And then she reached for salt at the top shelf, her shirt riding up, revealing her taut stomach to Tori's embarrassed and hungry eyes, the outline of her tattoo slightly visible under the white material.

"Stereotyping sucks," Jade replied, oblivious to the inner fight her guest was having with herself. "Therefore, by the extension, you suck as well."

_Oh, I certainly do,_ Tori thought shamelessly to herself as she let her eyes trail over Jade's form, heat pooling in her stomach. _I'm more than willing to demonstrate just how good I am at it._

Oh dear God. She knew coming here was the worst idea ever, especially today of all days.

Because she didn't have enough headache from those confusing feelings towards Jade lately, the full moon just had to sneak up on her.

_Well it's not like anyone dragged you here. It was _your _idea._

No one asked you.

"-you see?"

"I… what?" Tori realized she'd zoned out, as she often tended to in Jade's presence those past weeks. Months. Whatever. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you liked what you saw," the raven-haired girl smirked knowingly. "Judging by your drool, I'd say you did."

"What- I'm not, I'm," her hand automatically flew to her mouth as she wiped at the non-existent saliva, glaring at the arrogant girl next. "Jerk," she mumbled, forcefully pushing away from the doorpost and entering the kitchen.

"I'm not the one eye-fucking an innocent bystander."

"_Innocent_ is kind of a stretch, don't you think?" Tori rebuffed, annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted against her will at being caught.

"Geez, Vega, what's got your panties in a twist?"

_Damn full moon,_ she replied silently.

It was going to be the first night of the cycle, and her hormones were all over the place, the urge to mate slowly becoming intolerable the closer it came to the nighttime.

Seeing as it was only noon, the night was nowhere near enough for her to be acting up, but her close proximity to Jade was driving her crazy with need. Her hot werewolf blood was boiling, human emotions mixing with her primal instincts.

_So should not have come here,_ she cursed inwardly.

"Are you okay?" The target of her current obsession asked softly, inches away from the stressed-out girl. When did she get so close? "You're weird today. Quiet… It's unnerving."

The brunette raised her dark eyes to find icy blues staring back, uncharacteristically serious. Oh God, her scent was intoxicating.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm good," the girl stammered, hugging herself to in an attempt to shield from Jade's aggressive sexiness. The blue-eyed girl wasn't even doing anything, for God's sakes; but Tori's craving made the situation ten times worse, along with her arousal. "Guess I didn't get enough sleep, either."

"No shit, babe," Jade grunted, a habitual pet name cutting Tori's hearing. "Why do you insist on getting out of bed before dark, I have no idea." The words were clearly meant to be sharp, mocking, but Jade colored them with a soft tone, want pooling around the edges as she half-whispered the sentence, her surprisingly sweet breath doing nothing to cool down Tori's flushed face.

The brunette barely managed to catch a pathetic whimper as Jade shifted slightly, coming to stand right in front of her, the intensity of her gaze making the brunette weak in knees as the air around the crackled with unspoken words.

"You know," Jade whispered, her eyes searching Tori's face, flashing satisfaction when she read lust clear as day. "There's this interesting thing…"

"Really," The werewolf hummed, gently swaying in Jade's close proximity. "What thing?..."

"You refuted the comment about me being innocent, but… You didn't exactly deny you were eye-fucking me," the raven-haired girl said quietly, smirking. "So…"

"So…" Tori echoed, once again not admitting nor denying anything.

The girls stared each other in the eyes for a fraction of a second, simultaneously leaning in towards each other, slowly, cautiously, afraid of scaring away the moment that had been coming for months now.

Tori did whimper this time, her eyes fluttering shut as Jade's hungry lips claimed hers, biting, sucking, tugging, teasing, eliciting moans for the brunette as she reciprocated with fever.

_This is usually where she hoists me up on her hips and takes me to her bed, and we spend a whole weekend learning each other._

It probably was supposed to end this way, in another place, in another time, in a whole other universe, where Tori was just a girl madly in love, where Jade was that, too. But it wasn't them.

Reality came crashing back down on Tori, mocking her with wolf claws beginning to transform on her hands as Jade kissed down her neck with urgent need. The brunette didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes flashed a bright frightening yellow as her desire escalated from under her control.

_Today's not the day_.

Tori staggered back, her breathing ragged as she forced her body to calm down, retreating her fangs and claws not without a fight.

"Tori," oh God, she was ready to lose it when Jade rasped out her name like that, husky, hungry. "Whats wrong?"

"…I can't, Jade," the brunette got out weakly, going with a half-truth. _I can't do this without killing you._

Werewolves didn't mate with humans for a reason. She was just stupid enough to fall for one.

"Is it something I did?" Jade was getting desperate as her gaze turned pleading, confused. "It's… I'm not- you matter to me," the raven-haired girl stumbled with her words. "It's not my usual routine. You're not like them, Tori, I…"

"I'm sorry, Jade," the werewolf was visibly struggling with her inner beast. Thankfully, Jade took it as emotions getting the best of her. In a way, she was right. "It's not you, I swear," she hurried to explain through the haze that was clouding her mind from her lust. "I want this. I want you, I just need some time to sort it out," the words were becoming harder to slur out. She needed to get to the woods. Goddammit, it wasn't even lunch time, and she already couldn't control her transformation. Did Jade _have_ to be so irresistible?

"I guess I understand," the girl in question nodded sadly, defeated. "I, uh… I'll be waiting for you. Do you want me to call you, or-"

"I'll call you when I'm done… sorting," Tori managed through her teeth. "I'm sorry, Jade, I really need to go now," she was practically groaning as she felt the wolf shift in her, craving a contact with a potential mate the human had such strong feelings for.

_Fucking full moon._

It wasn't really the moon, though. They've made it past several previous ones without any problems.

It was her feelings, _their _feelings growing stronger, and her wolf felt it as well.

Tori would howl with happiness at the thought, if it wasn't for the fact that, well, she wanted to actually _howl_ and that was just a tad socially inadequate.

Without so much as a glance at Jade, the brunette bolted out the door, hurriedly, jumping inside her car and gunning it to the woods. The vision was becoming sharper already, different smells hitting her from various directions, the strongest one of them beings Jade's, coming from her own skin.

Tori let out a puppy whine at the realization, her still human foot stomping on a gas pedal even harder as her clawed hands tightened on a wheel for a second before she willed them to relax. She didn't need another wheel being torn off.

The car stopped as soon as Jade's house was safely far behind her, and the werewolf, grunted and growled as she transformed, ripping her clothes off in the process, not even caring if anyone saw her. With that one last bit of human mind left, Tori quickly thanked Jade's uncle for leaving her a secluded mansion thirty minutes away from the town. She'd be screwed if Jade lived on one of the main streets, but now, the deep forest surrounded her, giving her a chance at remaining unseen.

A moment later, a victorious howl bloomed throughout the woods.


	13. Kills Me, Kills Me Not 2

_...So it's actually a four-shot._

_A continutaion of a Werewolf!Tori and Hunter!Jade AU which you can read about in the previous chapter's auther note :)_

_Please review! _

* * *

_'Found new info. Call me.'_

Jade scowled as she dialed Robbie's number.

"You're interrupting my workout," she grunted into the phone, slowly calming her breathing down.

"…But it's daytime," the man stated confusedly.

"There's an alpha on the loose, I gotta be prepared, _and_ I also don't have to explain myself to you. What the hell do you want?"

Her research partner certainly didn't need to know the reason she was doing pushups like crazy in the late afternoon.

_Dammit, Vega. Way to make me go crazy with frustration._

They kissed. They _actually_ kissed. Tori Vega, the girl she'd been quietly and desperately pining after for years now, kissed her. Made out with her, more like it. Jade still couldn't get the kiss out of her head.

She also couldn't forget the horrified look on the girl's face right before she fled from her, most probably regretting everything that had ever happened between them. Which, frankly, wasn't that much.

There was also another thing Jade was currently freaking out about.

_Shit, Vega's smart. She's gonna analyze some things and realize I've been banging pretty much her carbon copies for the past year._

Dammit.

"…isn't that weird?"

Oh fuck, Robbie.

"What?"

Her partner sighed, exasperated.

"Were you even listening? For the record, I know you weren't, I was asking rhetorically to make you feel ashamed and flustered."

"I am neither, now quit wasting my time and repeat everything," the girl gritted through her teeth.

"_I'm_ the one wasting time – you know what, okay, fine, I'll just go with it. What's got you so hot and bothered, anyway?"

"_Robbie."_

"Alright, geez. Anyway, I got new info on the new alpha."

Jade waited patiently, but Robbie apparently wanted her to give him some kind of an answer.

"Well? What info?"

"Really? Not, 'oh, cool, good job Robbie', or 'sounds interesting, go on', you're just gonna-"

"I'm seconds away from grabbing my best crossbow and going after you," Jade growled, eliciting an audible gulp from the man on the other line.

_Nerd._

"Okay, got it. The info. I've found two things. First, it's a lone wolf."

"No pack?" Jade stood up, looking around her secret room absent-mindedly as she splashed some scotch into a glass tumbler.

"Nope," Robbie confirmed.

"That's both good and bad news," the girl murmured, her tone gaining a businesslike edge as she entered Hunter mode. "No pack means less wolves to deal with, but if a wolf choses to stay single… It's pretty fucking strong."

"Yup," Her research partner answered affirmatively once again, sounding far too cheerful to be appropriate for the line of conversation. "There's another thing."

"Spill," Jade curtly stated, her fingers tracing the outline of her mother's face as she neared a family portrait. The whole room had several paintings hung on the walls, faces somber and grim as they silently reminded their descendants about the responsibilities that came from being born into West family name.

_You're a West,_ Jade habitually recalled her uncle's parting words on his deathbed. _A West kills the wolf. Always._

And she did. She drove a silver knife right into his chest, quiet tears trickling down her cheeks as her uncle whimpered, his bitten arm squeezing her shoulder one last time before he died.

"It's a female."

Jade frowned, sharply turning away from her late family's faces as she hurried upstairs.

"Are you sure? A female lone alpha?"

"I know!" Robbie exclaimed. "That's so unexpected! Usually alphas are male. Plus, what are the odds of a female without a mate at that age? That's, like, practically impossible."

"Maybe she's just a bitch," Jade muttered, smirking when she heard Robbie burst out laughing at her little pun.

"Well, you know that means only one thing," her friend's voice grew serious as he voiced Jade's concerns.

"Uh-huh."

If a female chose to stay alone for so long, means she hadn't found a suitable mate. Which means no male wolf was able to tame her.

Which, consequently, lead to a fair assumption that this alpha wasn't just strong. She was _extremely_ strong.

She might actually pose a threat to Jade.

The girl smiled, gleeful. Finally, a challenge.

"Just be careful, okay?" Robbie said hesitantly. "I'm gonna be assigned to Beck if you get killed, and I really don't want to. Things are still weird between us."

"You mean after you tried to date-rape him?"

"Jade!" Robbie shrieked, mortified. "I wasn't – you know that's not how it went! It's not my fault he didn't realize we were on a date when I invited him to see a movie," the man rushed out defensively. "You're supposed to kiss after a date! I thought he knew that's what it was!"

"You know, for a gay guy, you have a _terrible_ gaydar," Jade smirked.

"Well I'm glad my pain makes you happy," her partner grumbled. "And I mean actual physical pain, you jerk."

"Oh, I know, I remember all about Beck punching you out of a reflex," this time, Jade did laugh. "That's my favorite part about that story."

"You know what, screw you, get killed for all I care," Robbie huffed. He kept silent for a second before caving in: "Alright, I don't actually mean that. Don't get killed, I might miss you."

"I'm not gonna get killed," the girl said with a smile. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Right, oh the Jade West, the prodigy Huntress," Robbie mockingly announced. "Is it really fair to consider you a prodigy, though? You were trained to be a Hunter before you could even walk. You're a West, for God's sakes. Like, is it nurture or nature?"

"Alright, I'm hanging up," Jade rolled her eyes as she took the phone from her ear, ready to press 'end', before Robbie's frantic shouts stopped her.

"What?" She snapped.

"One more thing! The alpha was seen in your woods yesterday. We got pretty solid witnesses and a dead cow."

"And you waited this long to tell me?" Jade said, exasperated. "Really, Robbie? That should've been you opening stance, dude."

"It's not dark out yet," Robbie bit back. "She's not gonna be running around fully transformed _now_. What's the big deal?"

"Whatever. I'm hanging up for real now. Don't invite Beck to lunch; you might end up dry-humping him at the table."

"Ha-ha," Robbie deadpanned, clearly failing to see anything humorous about the situation. "Joke's on you, lunch time's over."

"Bye, nerd," the young Huntress scoffed, ending the call and sighing with boredom. It was at least five hours till the sundown, and she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do until then.

Well, in reality Jade always had things to do. But today, her mind refused to focus on anything but a certain slender brunette. The Huntress sighed again, this time longingly, as she recalled every flirting moment she shared with Tori, leading up to the heated make-out in her kitchen.

Fuck, she was screwed.

Jade shook her head, scowling. Thinking about Tori would only lead to analyzing and overanalyzing every little thing, and she'd end up going crazy crafting theories and possible outcomes. Currently, she was torn between two: either the brunette called her to let her down, or never called her ever again.

With it being almost two hours since Tori ran from her, Jade stuck with the latter.

The Huntress sighed for the third time, defeated. Excessive working out it is.

She had an alpha to kill today, after all.


	14. Kills Me, Kills Me Not 3

_The third part of Werewolf!Tori and Hunter!Jade AU is here! I prepared a little soundtrack for the last scene - it's Michael Suby - Season 4 Prologue :) Just a short instrumental piece, but it really sets the mood. I indicated the start of it in the story._

_Like always, please review!_

* * *

A disoriented flock of birds fled from within the deepness of the forest, hollering as the sounds of panicked wings disturbed the stillness of the night.

Jade looked up at the noise, allowing a crooked smirk curve on her lips. _Bingo._ The moon was up. The wolf was near.

"Jade? Jade, do you copy?"

The Huntress rolled her eyes at Robbie's squeak as she adjusted her earbud, crouching behind a tall oak.

"I'm here, now shut your hole," she hissed. "The alpha is here somewhere, so I'm disconnecting."

"What if you need back-up?" the man exclaimed worriedly. "I know, I know, you never needed one, you're almighty, whatever, but this is a serious catch. You are very likely to get injured."

"Yes, and if the wolf hears me before I want her to, I'll be killed for sure," the Huntress pointed out. "I'll report back as soon as I kill the bitch."

Jade heard shuffling on the other line as Robbie obviously hesitated before giving her a reluctant answer.

"…Fine. And for the record, you're gonna get my ass fired for not telling the Board about you going on a suicide mission against a female alpha."

"Honey, I'm a West. I _own_ the fucking Board."

"Not the way they see it. I'm disconnecting. Jade…" the man sighed, the genuine concern in his tone making Jade smile. "Please be careful."

"You know the first rule. Don't die."

"That's from 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer'," Robbie snorted.

"Whatever. I'm cooler than her anyway." Without waiting for her research partner's reply, Jade clicked on the ear piece, disconnecting and tucking the device safely into the inside pocket. Her hand lingered on a Kevlar vest by the force of habit, tracing a scratch that weren't there anymore since the Board made her replace the armor. Jade scowled briefly as she thought back to the old killjoys. It had been years since any of them were out in the field. The young Huntress sincerely doubted that Board members even remembered how to load a crossbow anymore. In any case, those people most decidedly didn't have any standing to tell her how to do her job. She'd already achieved far more than any of them combined.

The dark-haired girl shook her head, willing any unnecessary thoughts out of her head as she concentrated on her surroundings, her breathing even as she calculated her steps. She needed to assess the alpha before approaching it, that was a given. She also couldn't risk getting into a face-to-face confrontation, so a fair fight was ruled out. Well, a fight against a werewolf was never fair anyway.

Jade strained her trained hearing, her feet carrying her effortlessly and soundlessly as she quickly moved between the trees. Her keen gaze could make out a tall, steep bluff several meters ahead, and the closer she neared it, the clearer small whining noises became.

The wolf was right here.

A small twig was sidestepped right in time as the Huntress once again crouched behind a tree, her eyes taking in a surprisingly small form of a wolf-like creature hunched over something. As she looked harder, she realized the wolf was licking its leg, whimpering. It must have hurt itself while running. It seemed like the perfect timing to jump the beast, catching it off guard.

However, before Jade could move, the wolf sprung to its hinder paws, tilting its head back as it howled loudly, its human-like arms spreading to reveal a wide strong chest. The moonlight was in a perfect position to bathe the alpha in its gentle light. Jade stared, observing with a scientific interest as the wolf practically shone, the silky chestnut fur covering it from head to toe.

The Huntress had to admit that this specimen was extraordinary. It was easily recognizable as female; there was a certain grace to it as the wolf moved around flowingly, its mesmerizing tail lazily swaying from side to side. The alpha snorted and rumbled as it paced, scratching at its pointy ear occasionally, and Jade stifled an amused grunt at the deadly beast looking like a confused puppy at the moment.

The Huntress continued to scrutinize the wolf from her hide-out behind the tree. She often studied her catches to the last detail before the kill; Jade found out a long time ago that she was drawn to the creatures, in a way. She killed them not out of hate, but out of duty; after the first year of hunting, emotions naturally gave way to curiosity. Slaying the wolves mercilessly while laughing maniacally got really boring really fast, anyway. Observing them and feeling the rush from a calculated, well thought-out hunt was far more interesting. And staring at the gorgeous specimen in front of her, the young Huntress once again felt a pang of disappointment that she wasn't allowed to capture the creature alive and lock it up for studying.

_She's actually beautiful,_ Jade thought to herself. _Wonder how she looks like in human form._

She was about to find out rather soon. Wolves transformed back to people when they died. Jade remembered feeling immensely disappointed when she found that out. There were so many possibilities if they could get their hands on a werewolf body.

It also didn't exactly helped calm her doubting mind each time she faced the fact that she killed someone who also had been a human, as well.

The alpha's sudden sniffing tore Jade out of her musings. She tensed up, shifting silently to get the crossbow on the ready, but as she looked away for a fraction of a second, the wolf was gone. Jade didn't even have time to marvel at its speed when the alpha reappeared right behind her, softly growling with apprehension.

_Fuck_, was all Jade could think. That, and a promise to Robbie she was about to break.

The wolf cocked its head to the right, sniffing her next, nuzzling its nose over her neck. The Huntress' breath hitched in her throat in fear. One wrong move, and the fangs would rip her throat out. She'd die on the spot, partly due to a pain shock and partly due to the speed she would bleed out with.

How the heck did she allow the alpha to get this close?

Fortunately – and incomprehensibly – for Jade, the wolf didn't feel like closing its jaws on her artery. After a thorough sniffing, the creature backed away, but still stayed in Jade's personal space, lightly knocking her cheekbone with its nose. The girl was right in her observations – the beast's fur _was_ unbelievably soft.

Jade's mind raced as she sat rooted to the spot, with the wolf seemingly trying to get acquainted with her. _Why isn't she tearing me apart?_

_…When did I start referring to it as 'her'?_

The wolf grunted, shaking its head, as if in confusion, as it smelled Jade again. And then, the weirdest thing happened.

The alpha whimpered, nuzzling the stunned girl's neck almost tenderly and plopping on its behind near her next, panting excitedly as it waggled its tail.

Jade blinked.

_She's… she's waggling her tail. Okay. What. The fuck._

The wolf seemed to be enjoying her company as it simply sat there like a huge, slightly deformed human-like dog, looking down at her with warm puppy eyes, deep brown reflecting Jade's astounded face.

_This is beyond creepy. Does it… does it _like _me?_

But it was a female.

A female alpha without a mate despite it having reached its mating age.

Jade would've slapped herself if she wasn't so freaked out about the wolf's close proximity.

The alpha didn't have a _male_ mate. It seemed perfectly content with seeking a female one, as far as Jade could tell. The girl didn't know whether she should be freaked out, disgusted, flattered, or laughing her ass off.

She quickly realized there was one thing she actually should be doing. Hunting.

This was _perfect_. Freaking amazing. She could take out the alpha without a hitch. Easy peasy.

And she didn't actually have to kill it now, Jade mused. This was a unique case, as far she the girl knew. Werewolves didn't mate with humans. Maybe there was something in her scent. That could revolutionize the hunt, completely turn it around.

She'd just need to keep the wolf around for a couple of days, and she had the perfect tool for that.

A strangled whine left the wolf's throat as the blade effortlessly entered its shoulder, the venom from it poisoning its bloodstream almost instantly. The beast let out a feral, betrayed growl as it trying to dart away, only to stagger and slump to the ground, whimpering in agony at the transformation that began to spread through it body. Jade smirked, satisfied. If the wolf was turning against its will, it meant the poison was working.

"Easy, beautiful," she murmured, approaching the wolf and cringing at the bones snapping as the beast slowly returned to the human form. "Only two days, and you'll be put out of your misery for good."

_(soundtrack)_

The wolf let out a long desperate howl which ended in a sobbing moan as the last of fur left the body, leaving behind a curled up slender silhouette, naked and shivering. The tan skin glistened in the moon as the girl shook, whimpering and moaning at the pain of the forced transformation.

"Guess I get to see what you really look like," Jade smirked, jogging up to the nude werewolf.

"…I doubt you'll be half as happy as you sound right now…" the girl weakly got out.

Jade's heart clenched in her chest, her eyes widening in realization.

No. No way.

That voice. The pleasant rasp she heard so many times before, the sound sending shivers down her spine.

Jade looked closer, paling in fear as she slowly recognized the tan of her skin, the soft chestnut locks, the delicate curve of her neck.

No.

"…when you do," she finished, rolling around and looking at the Huntress, her expression hurt.

"No," Jade breathed, shaking her head as she fell to her knees. "…No."

Tori watched her sadly, wincing as she ripped the knife out of her shoulder.

"Yes, Jade."

As the Huntress stared at the brunette with a lost expression, another thought struck her, and her eyes met Tori's once again, a mutual understanding passing between them as they looked at the knife in the naked girl's hand.

The blade. The poison.

Tori had two days left.


	15. Kills Me, Kills Me Not INFO UPDATE

Just a quick note: I moved the 'Kills Me, Kills Me Not' series to a separate story with the same name. I was getting carried away just a tiny bit :) So any of you who liked the series, go check it out - there is new chapter!


	16. Sexy Shenanigans

_G!P Jade! Yes, I'm actually doing this! I've always wanted to try it out, and now I've finally gathered the courage and the inspiration. Basically PWP with established Jori, and Jade has a certain male part. Oh, what the hell, she has a penis, there, I said it._

_Enjoy your read and please review!_

* * *

"Cut it out." A desperate whisper made Tori smirk inwardly while she maintained a perfect innocent façade.

"I don't know what are you talking about," the brunette smiled sweetly.

Jade heaved an exasperated sigh as she glared at Tori and then at her crotch where the brunette's foot currently resided, teasingly drawing circles with her toe on a rapidly hardening area.

"I'm wearing jeans, and it's bordering on painful," she snapped quietly, mindful of others around them. "Plus I don't want any… stains," Jade hesitated before admitting to the last part.

"Oh, so you're saying it's too much for you to handle?" Tori quirked an eyebrow, her foot caressing Jade's inner thigh.

The tortured girl sighed again, looking around. They were at Beck's Thanksgiving dinner – the American one which he hosted for them. Technically, the dinner didn't start yet since Cat and Robbie were on their way, and the boys were watching the game. '_Vega picked the worst time to give me blue balls,_' she thought to herself miserably before cursing Beck for having such a long tablecloth. The said tablecloth reached almost all the way to the floor, hiding her crotch and Tori's foot from view and giving her evil, evil girlfriend an unfair advantage. Why were they sitting there, again? Oh, right. She hated football, and the only furniture available besides the couch in front of TV was at the table.

And it was just her luck that her body reacted to the half-Latina's touch almost instantly, even if she denied it a day ago. That was actually what caused this mess in the first place, and subsequently was to cause another in her pants.

Jade struggled not to moan when Tori expertly run her toe up her already hard shaft.

"Vega," she quietly gritted through her teeth. "Stop it."

"Admit it," the brunette was enjoying it way too much as she sat in front of her, wide eyes filled with innocence Jade knew was completely fake.

"Admit what?"

Tori bent over the table, her leg shifting in the process and creating a divine friction as she treated Jade to quite an eyeful of her deep cleavage.

"Admit I have you completely wrapped around my finger," she whispered, sensuality dripping from her words. The raven-haired girl did moan this time. "Admit it, and I'll stop…" a sudden strong stroke made Jade jump.

"I got a better idea," the pale girl growled, suddenly standing up, her leather jacket placed strategically over her lap. "I'll be right back," she announced to the room, not getting any sort of acknowledgement from the boys and not particularly caring.

Jade raced to the bathroom down the hall, wincing at the uncomfortable dull ache between her legs as her intimate part rubbed against the constricting fabric. Why the hell would she chose to wear those tight jeans all the time, she had no idea.

Oh, right. Tori liked how her ass looked in them. And the way her bulge would show ever so slightly.

"God, I hate her," Jade muttered to herself as she entered the room. "Fucking tease," she splashed cold water on her cheeks to try and calm herself, glancing down on her predicament. "Down, boy."

"You're not the boss of him. I am," Tori smirked from the bathroom entrance, that damn dress making Jade's head spin. Why did she even wear a dress? The gang never bothered with dress up. Andre came over in shorts, for Christ's sakes.

Of course the suffering girl knew why exactly Tori chose to wear the dress. The reason behind most of the brunette's actions was usually her favorite hobby: teasing Jade to the point of explosion. Well, Jade was almost certain there was gonna be an internal bleeding, because the speed of blood rushing from her head to her cock was alarming, to say the least.

"Oh, Jade," Tori tsked with mock disappointment. "What were you planning on doing, huh? Relieving the tension?" She shook her head disapprovingly, advancing on the girl slowly. "Didn't I make it clear that I'm the one handling all the matters?"

"You're also the cause of the fucking matter," Jade growled, tight confines of her pants becoming more and more noticeable as the brunette swayed her hips while walking.

"And now I'm here to fix it," the girl whispered, finally coming up to her and grazing her neck with her lips.

"Tori… We're- we can't… Not in Beck's bathroom," Jade struggled with words, already feeling herself lose as Tori's delicate hand snaked down her torso to the button of her pants. _God, she smells so good._

"I'll be quiet, I promise."

"We both know that's a promise you can't keep," Jade smirked, satisfied when Tori blushed prettily.

Well, it _was_ the truth. The brunette was rather loud in bed, and unless she was up for using a gag, they weren't having sex.

"But I need you," the half-Latina pouted adorably.

"You'll have to be patient." The pout grew bigger, and Jade sighed. "Tori."

"You know I'm not gonna listen to you," the brunette shrugged. "Why bother fighting me in the first place?"

Whatever Jade wanted to say next was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on her own, demanding and passionate. A hand quickly undid the pants, her cock springing free and ready for the half-Latina. She moaned as Tori pumped her hand up and down, and the brunette took advantage of that, her tongue slipping in, dueling with Jade's.

"Jesus, Tori," she breathed when they parted, her hips bucking into Tori's hand. "I need more."

"Then take it," the brunette whispered, hopping onto Jade's hips next, the raven-haired girl picking her up without hesitation, pressing Tori into the door with her body. One hand supported the brunette's butt as they kissed frantically, and another slowly trailed its way down to the front of her underwear.

Underwear that wasn't there.

Jade's eyes flew open in shock as she came in contact with Tori's bare heat, already dripping with desire.

"Looks like I've got _you_ wrapped around my finger, as well," she smirked, her forehead coming to rest on the half-Latina's.

"Uh-huh," Tori replied breathlessly, her lips brushing Jade's as she spoke. "It's not my fault you're so hot when you're embarrassed. Plus, giving you an erection in less than five seconds kinda turned me on."

"Then you must be constantly horny," the raven-haired girl whispered.

"Actually… I am," Tori leaned in to her ear, tracing the shell with her tongue before she spoke again. "But only when I'm around you."

"Good answer."

Everything was pretty much a blur after that as they resumed their fevered make-out, trying to keep their breaths and moans as quiet as possible.

"Jade, please," the brunette begged as they resurfaced for air, with her lover biting her neck. "I need you."

There was a pause in Jade's movements, and then she groaned, frustrated, dropping her head on Tori's shoulder.

"I don't have protection," she muttered lowly. "We're all out. I wanted to buy some after tonight."

"…Maybe Beck has some?" Tori suggested miserably. Her lover scoffed.

"Right. Let me walk out there with my raging hard-on and ask him to give me a condom so I can bang you in his bathroom."

Tori pouted again, making no move to get down from Jade's arms. She needed this. The whole scheme was for the thrill of doing it in someone else's house; the brunette saw it as a training step toward public sex, which she wasn't ready for yet, but always wanted to try out. And now that Jade charged her up, she knew nothing could satisfy her cravings until her lover took her.

It was happening, and that was final.

"Then take me without it," she murmured. Jade looked up at her, startled.

"What?"

"I need you," Tori repeated, desperate. "And you need me. We'll manage it," she added encouragingly. "Just time your… thing."

"You asking me to pull out?" Jade smirked. Tori nodded, her lust-filled gaze back as she stared at the girl. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Jade kept her eyes trained on Tori's as she caressed her pussy lips, eliciting sweet gasps from the girl in her arms. She was more than ready; Jade imagined she felt the same dull ache that only her lover could remove. And she was planning to.

Both girls gasped as Jade entered her, slowly, careful not to hurt her lover. Tori grasped at her shoulders, fists crumpling her shirt, breath hitching in her throat as the raven-haired girl began a steady rhythm, gently pumping in and out of the half-Latina.

"God, you feel amazing," Jade moaned in her neck, her thrusts speeding up as the brunette loosened her muscles to take more of her in. "So tight… so perfect."

Tori muffled a scream in Jade's shoulder as the girl began hitting a delicious spot deep inside her with sharp pumps. The bathroom filled with slapping sounds and their sighs as the girls took each other higher and higher.

"Ah, Jade… Harder," Tori begged, and her lover complied, slamming her into the door with every forceful thrust. "I'm close," she breathed.

"Me too, oh, Tori, fuck…" From her previous experience, the brunette could tell Jade was indeed very close. And she didn't want her to stop.

"Jade, don't stop," she voiced her wish, holding onto the girl tightly as she rolled her hips back into her thrusts. "Jade, I'm- Ah!"

Tori shuddered, a sharp cry falling from her lips as the first wave hit her, washing over her, every muscle in her body alert and alive.

Jade let out a whimper as she tried to pull out of the girl, but Tori grabbed her with her legs, pushing the girl even deeper inside. She moaned as she felt Jade spill inside her with several hard final thrusts, gasping out her name.

They stood in silence, the only sound their ragged breathing and thumping hearts.

"Fuck," the raven-haired girl spoke up. "I came inside."

"God, Jade, I'm sorry," Tori's eyes, closed with content at the pleasure running through her body, flew open as she realized she was the one to stop Jade from pulling out. "You just felt so good, I couldn't stop and-"

"It's okay," Jade smiled, pecking the brunette's pout. "I have the morning-after pill at home."

"Speaking of pills, I'm starting them," Tori announced. "That was amazing. I want more," she shyly confessed to a smiling girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll schedule an appointment with my doctor to pick the right ones," the brunette confirmed, rolling her eyes at Jade's smirk. "Someone's an eager beaver."

"Well, not gonna lie, you felt absolutely amazing." The pale girl kissed Tori again, this time more slowly and thoroughly, leaving the brunette dazed. "I love you," she said tenderly.

"I love you, too." They sighed, holding each other as Jade burrowed into Tori's neck, inhaling her deeply.

Sudden timid knocking on the bathroom door startled them.

"Uh… I'm, uh… G-Guys, Cat, uh, said dinner's ready and um… No, I can't do this." A very flustered Robbie Shapiro squeaked as he ran away without finishing his thought.

The girls blushed simultaneously.

"Two bucks says Cat's gonna march up here and demand we stop screwing each other's brains out because we made Robbie faint," Jade smirked, stepping away from the brunette and gently easing her to the ground.

"You know, after the first five times we got caught, I think I lost the ability to be ashamed," Tori admitted. "We need to tuck you in," she noted, gently taking Jade's cock and fixing it up.

"Careful," the raven-haired girl murmured. "You might get a repeat performance."

"What if I told you I'm counting on it?" Tori asked cockily, her hand still on Jade as she began subtle stroking motions.

"Well, it's already there," Jade whispered as her cock hardened again in the brunette's hold. "And you have to take care of it."

"Maybe I will," she whispered back, kissing her lover's neck softly before slowly descending down her front, her dress hiking up as she got on her knees.

Cat did end up storming upstairs, only to return back and calmly announce Tori and Jade won't be joining them for some time.


	17. Meeting Parallels 1

_Prompt: Jade and Tori, now friends, are looped in another one of Sikowutz's crazy 'do this or you fail' projects. They, now seniors, must help 2 sophomores who are playing love interests in a play that involves sex scene to get along. But as they help the two, who are eerily similar to them in so many ways (last name, teasing, etc.), they find love. The two are OCs, a guy version of Jade, and a younger girl version of Tori. _

_Another three-shot!_

_Please review and enjoy your read :)_

* * *

"Class dismissed!"

Students sprang to their feet, chatter filling up the room as they hurried to get to lunch. Erwin Sikowitz shook his head, messing up his crazy hair even more as he observed the sophomores. One particular pair stood out the most to his eyes. Tara Vasquez and Jude Wells could be seen glaring at each other from across the room, which wasn't at all surprising; it was their favorite pastime besides doing their best to ignore each other on some days and making each other's life a living hell on others.

Sikowitz might have ignored their fighting on any other day, but his box has unfortunately spoken that those two be the leads in his upcoming young adult production, and since the success of the whole play depended on two sworn enemies, they had to play nice.

The teacher scratched his head as he studied two teenagers. Jude gathered his things and mockingly wiggled his fingers at Tara, his pierced eyebrow rising in challenge. The girl only huffed in answer, her chestnut locks whipping as she turned away sharply, Jude's icy blue eyes narrowing in anger at her retreating form.

There was something _very_ familiar with this situation…

Sikowitz grinned. Those two shared electric chemistry, but he needed them to be comfortable with each other enough to acknowledge it. And he knew just the right people for the job.

* * *

"Forget it. I'm not playing babysitter for two sophomore losers."

"Jade. Be nice."

Sikowitz hid a smirk at his two favorite students' behavior resembling that of an old married couple. Jade grumbled something inaudible under her breath, complying nonetheless as Tori gently chided her.

"But I'm gonna have to agree with her," the brunette continued, nodding at her friend. "We don't really have time for this, Sikowitz. Being a senior means being on the brink of collapsing with exhaustion as it is. We can't have two kids being piled up on top of everything."

"We're so not ready for kids," Jade chimed in, cringing right after she realized how that sounded. "That came out bad."

"Well, I'm not ready for that, either," Tori giggled at her friend, her laughter only getting stronger at the goth's scowl.

"Can't you see? _This_ is why you're the ones I need!" Their teacher exclaimed. The girls exchanged confused glances.

"You need us because we are pro-planned parenthood?" The tan teen asked hesitatingly, glancing at the raven-haired girl only to find her shrugging in bewilderment. Sikowitz shook his head, standing up abruptly and pacing the stage.

"No! You're perfect because you learned how to be friends despite the difficulties you had at first!"

"Um, for the record, there were no difficultes, I just hated her," Jade spoke up. Tori scowled.

"Thanks."

"Aw, you're welcome, honey."

The brunette stuck her tongue out instead of answering, causing the goth to giggle.

"See? You were constantly at each other's throats, and now, you're practically best friends! That's what I need for this play – I need them to be comfortable around each other!"

"Sikoqitz, come on," Tori whined. "Don't make us do it, please. We don't-"

"A-ha!" The teacher shouted triumphantly. The girls jumped, startled, before giving him an exasperated look, with Tori clutching at her chest in fright. "Exactly! I can make you do it. Thank you, Tori, for being so helpful."

"Thanks a lot, Vega," Jade hissed from her right. The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"This is your assignment for the class," Sikowitz continued, choosing to be oblivious to the girls' distress. "Get them to become friends. Or at least to be friendly enough to sleep with each other."

"What?!" A simultaneous cry from the girls got his attention.

"They are in a play together, and it requires a sex scene," he elaborated, chuckling at their obvious relief and wary glances they gave him. "That's why a simple playdate won't cut it. It requires a deeper commitment, and I expect you to get it out of them."

Jade looked over at Tori, obviously not happy with their current predicament. The brunette shrugged, her eyebrows rising in a sympathetic expression. The goth sighed, rolling her eyes before giving a tiny nod, causing the half-Latina to smile.

Sikowitz primed his lips, lifting one eyebrow. Sure, telepathic conversations just screamed 'friends and nothing more'. He shook his head. One problem at a time. He had other two teenagers to drag out of denial.

"Fine, we'll do it," Jade snapped, getting to her feet. "Where are those kids?"

"I doubt our guy Jude will appreciate being called a kid," the teacher replied calmly. It would be interesting to see it unravel, he thought to himself.

"Too bad, because that's what I'm gonna call him," the goth rebuffed melancholically. "So, where are they?"

"To the Black Box!" Sikowitz announced, running off the stage and hurrying out of the classroom. The girls followed. He didn't hide his smile this time when he heard Jade muttering something – most probably profanity – and Tori calming her down, all the while chastising her for swearing.

Yeah. Just friends.

* * *

The trip to the theatre was rather uneventful, aside from Jade's barely audible grumbling. Tori tried to hide her giggles when her friend came up with particularly clever and previously unheard epithets, but she knew she completely failed. Her laughter only fueled Jade, and the goth ended up whispering her thoughts to the brunette solely to make her laugh harder. She succeeded.

"What's so funny? Do I have a cat hanging out of my pants again?" Sikowitz turned to them, worried, as he inspected himself. Jade cringed in disbelief while Tori just shook her head, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep silent, her face flushed from laughing.

"No, I just remembered a joke," she managed to utter, taking a deep breath as she jokingly glared at Jade. The girl only smirked in return. "It wasn't _that_ funny," she challenged the goth who narrowed her eyes in mock anger.

"Alright then," their teacher opened the door, gallantly inviting them to come in. In any other situation, Tori would've appreciated the gesture, but now, as she barely dodged a meatball, she couldn't exactly find it endearing.

"Sweet Gandhi, what are you two doing?!" Sikowitz exclaimed, running inside and coming to stand between the teenagers. Jade and Tori watched the two as they stood in front of each other, glaring and covered in sandwich's bits and pieces. A guy with jet-back hair scowled at the tan brunette girl slightly shorter than him. The brunette scowled back, her upper lip curled in disdain as she crossed her arms over he chest.

"Is it me or that girl's your carbon copy?" The goth asked her companion, suddenly sounding very interested as she eyed the brunette with a sly smile. Tori stole a glance at her, arching an eyebrow.

"And you're so glad about it because…?" She whispered back while Sikowitz ranted on about school property.

"I can't torture you since we're kinda friends, and lately I've been needing an outlet," Jade replied easily, her eyes trained on the girl.

"Jade, you're not going to-" Whatever Tori wanted to say got stuck in her throat, an uncomfortable lump, as the guy shook the bread off of his shoulder and then threw a sudden look at the half-Latina, smirk forming on his face.

_His eyes are so blue._

"Like what you see, Vega?" A harsh whisper jarred her out of the staring contest. She turned away from the boy, meeting Jade's sharp gaze.

"I… no," the brunette shook her head slightly. "…He looks like you," she realized, startled. The raven-haired girl was ready to rebuff the comment when she took the guy's appearence in more thoroughly, eyebrows rising higher as she came to the same conclusion.

"This is freaking me out," she whispered.

The teenagers were hauled by their elbows to the girls, both pointedly ignoring each other.

"Jade, Tori, meet your assignment," Sikowitz announced, shoving the pair forward. "Jude Wells and Tara Vasquez."

The teenagers mumbled a greeting.

"Jude, you will be working with Jade, and Tara, you will be with Miss Tori Vega," the teacher continued.

"How about a switch, Vasquez?" The boy, Jude, tossed lazily at Tara as he gave Tori a suggestive once-over.

"I have a _name_," the brunette girl growled in response.

"Oh, I have a name, and its blossoming sound will fill you with bliss!" Jude mocked her, rolling his eyes. Tara practically shook with anger, the only thing stopping her from clawing his eyes out being Sikowitz.

Jade and Tori blinked, exchanging astonished glances.

"And on one, two, three…" the goth said quietly, looking at Tara.

"_I don't talk like that!_"

"Right on cue," Jade muttered, her eyes finding Tori's once again.

"Alright, girls, as you can see, you have your work cut out for you," the teacher said, giving one last glare to the food-covered teenagers. "I expect visible results at tomorrow's rehearsal." With that, he strode to the entrance, leaving without so much as a backward glance.

"Tomorrow?!" But the teacher has left already, and Tori's holler went unheard. "Dang it! We had two years to get to this point in our relationship, how the heck does he expect us to make them behave in a day?!"

Tara's eyes widened slightly, just as Jude's grin did.

"Oh, so you're, uh," the younger brunette cleared her throat. "You're… together? Wait, does Sikowitz expect you to play _matchmaker_ to us now?"

The seniors quickly looked at each other before shaking their head, laughing nervously.

"No, no, we're not – we're just friends," Tori said, smiling. "We were kinda, um…"

"We were enemies, I hated her, and at one point I almost succeeded in killing her and burying her corpse in the desert," Jade deadpanned, earning a hard smack on her shoulder from glaring Tori.

"You swore it was a prank, you jerk!"

"Geez, Vega, I was kidding," the goth muttered, rubbing the offended area. "But if it bruises, I'm killing you for real."

"She's all talk," Tori scoffed, addressing the teenagers.

"Yeah, just like someone I know," Tara said, giving Jude a pointed look.

"Watch it, Vasquez."

"Don't tell me what to do."

The seniors watched, bewildered, as the bickering resumed.

"This is bizarre," the goth stated to the older brunette. "And we are screwed."

Tori couldn't agree more.


	18. Meeting Parallels 2

_Please review! :)_

* * *

"Alright, punks-"

"_Jade._"

"Fine. Listen up, you two. We're just as thrilled as you are about this stupid assignment. By thrilled, I mean I'd much rather stab a fork in my eye, repeatedly. But we're here, and we're not getting out of this, so I say you sit back and cooperate. Play nice with each other, or I'll be waiting for you under your bed. Lesson – over," Jade stated, her most menacing glare making Tara cower in her chair while Jude simply raised an unamused eyebrow.

"What she _meant_," Tori hurriedly interjected, throwing a quick warning glance at her companion, "is that this whole thing will work better if everyone invests their energy and time."

"So how do we do it? And what… do we do… exactly?" Tara asked hesitantly, careful not to meet Jade's gaze directly. The older brunette sighed, shaking her head. Seemed like Jade did find another victim, and the eerie resemblance of the said prey to the half-Latina certainly did nothing to calm her down.

"First, I think we need to understand what is it that makes you so… not fond of each other," she replied encouragingly, smiling at the younger girl. "Tara, you go first."

"Why does she get to go first?" Jude piped up indignantly. "I have a lot of-"

"_No_!"

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade's typical outburst, hiding her smile when Jude did the same.

"You have serious anger management issues," he boldly stated, pointing at the goth. "Plus, yelling out like that is a clear sign of antisocial behavior."

Tori barely caught Jade's wrist as the raven-haired girl got ready to pounce on the arrogant teenager. She whispered a quick 'behave', earning a nasty glare from the goth. Not that she cared at the moment. Keeping one of the Sikowitz's leads alive and in one piece was slightly higher on her priority list.

"And that's one of many, _many_ reasons I despise _this,_" Tara noted, gesturing at the boy to her left with her thumb. "He's a sociopath. Always pushing other people's buttons purely for his sick entertainment."

"Miss Prim and Proper doesn't like me – _big_ surprise, almost as big as that stick up your a-"

"Alright!" Tori exclaimed, grabbing Tara's hand and yanking her out of the chair. "Clearly having you two in the same room is too much for you to handle for now." She gestured at the boy still in the chair who shot her a crooked smirk. She tried not to dwell on the fact that it was annoyingly sexy. "Just as Sikowitz said, Jude will work with Jade, and I will help Tara out." The brunette smiled reassuringly at the younger girl before turning to Jade, her eyes narrowed in apprehension. "Can I trust you two not to kill each other?"

"I managed not to strangle you for two whole years, I think I'll manage," her companion smirked. Tori shook her head, puzzled. She couldn't find Jade's smirk sexy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her grin freakishly resembled Jude's.

The brunette chose to forget about it for the time being.

"Not too late to switch, Vega," Jude called out, his wry smile widening as he wiggled his eyebrows. Tori could swear the raven-haired girl next to her let out a low growl before snatching him out of the chair.

"Alright, lover boy," the goth hissed. "Keep your surname-calling to yourself." She shoved the teen toward the door, following him without looking back. "Call you later, Vega. And I might need your help with hiding a body. Just putting it out there."

"Jade, you promised-" The door closed shut, and the brunette let out a frustrated sigh. "Why does everyone keep walking out on me?"

"I could relate to that," her mentee spoke up.

"I'll just text her. They'll be back in, say… an hour?" Tori questioningly looked at the younger brunette. The girl shrugged.

"Personally, I don't think there's nothing that could be done about Jude since he's damaged beyond repair, but sure. Jade's apparently very persuasive."

"Oh, she is," the half-Latina nodded to herself, biting her lip, worried. She really hoped Jade won't get into a physical fight with the boy. The brunette certainly wouldn't put it past her.

She also hoped Jude was sane enough not to retaliate, either.

Jade replied almost immediately with a simple 'ok', and the brunette sighed, tucking the phone in her pocket as she faced the younger girl.

"So, Tara… I don't even know where to start. Truth be told, I've never been in this kinda situation before," she stated, rubbing her neck. "How about you just share your feelings toward Jude?"

Something close to panic passed the younger brunette's features which didn't go unnoticed by Tori.

"There are no feelings – I just hate him," she spoke up quickly, her brows coming together in an angry scowl. "He's just so arrogant all the time, and he always picks on me! No one likes that kinda treatment," the girl huffed, annoyed.

"And why do you think he picks on you?" Tori gently asked, coming to sit in the front row, with the girl following her lead. "Did something happen to cause this?"

Tara let out a huge sigh, her eyes cast to the side as she thought it over.

"I don't know," she finally admitted, frowning. "It's just the way things work between us. Hate from the first sight."

Tori smiled a little as she thought back to her own ex-enemy. It was as if shock ran through her the moment they laid their eyes on each other. The brunette was mostly scared to death, but she quickly adapted, pushing Jade back just as hard.

However, it still didn't stop her from trying to be her friend. She constantly reached out, and after she lost all hope and accepted that Jade would never return her friendship, the girl tentatively reached back, admitting she might actually like Tori enough to be her 'kinda-friend'. In this case… The teenagers seemed to genuinely despise each other. Tori wasn't sure anything could fix it. Sometimes, there were people who simply couldn't coexist.

"It's just… Does he have to be so crude, a-and obnoxious, and – I mean, he would've been so much better if it wasn't for his awful personality," Tara ranted on, clearly upset and not even paying attention to whom she was talking. "And what did I ever do to him? I've been nothing but friendly, and out of blue, he starts making those comments, and messing with my head, and I hate it when people mess with my head!"

"Whoa, hey," Tori blinked, cautiously placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure that you didn't deserve any of it, but I also think Jude had his reasons, you know? I'm not saying it justifies his actions, but maybe there's something that explains them." She watched as the girl reluctantly nodded. "So maybe you two should talk it out?"

Tara scoffed.

"Right. It's impossible to have a decent conversation with him. He's an _ass,_" she announced. "You've seen him. He doesn't care about anything but himself, and he hears only what he wants to hear."

"Tara, don't take this the wrong way, but… you seemed to spur him on a little bit," Tori admitted reluctantly. "He's pushing your buttons, and he clearly succeeds, because you react instantly. If you try to be slightly more patient and not rise to his bait, maybe you'll be able to settle your difficulties."

"I don't have any difficulties with him! I don't even want to do anything with him!" The younger girl exclaimed stubbornly. "All I want is to get this stupid play over with so I don't have to see his stupid… arrogant… obnoxious, stupid face ever again!"

Tori studied the distressed girl silently as she tried to get her breathing under control. There was something off about her hate. Maybe, it was too apparent, too prominent, too… on display.

Maybe it _was_ for display.

"Look, I get it, trust me," the brunette tried softly. "Back when Jade and I were on less than friendly terms, we had to play husband and wife in a play. And we weren't believable, like, at all, so Sikowitz made us go on a date." At Tara's surprised look, she chuckled. "Yes, he arranged a playdate for us. And at first it was absolutely awful, but then those two guys were trying to hook up with us, and we joined forces to tell them off," a slight smile played on the half-Latina's lips as she remembered the night. "After that, we had actual fun without her trying to kill me, and… we've been getting closer ever since."

"Didn't you tell that story minutes ago?" Tara asked, squinting.

"Wait, you actually listened?"

"Well, yeah, if it somehow helps me to pretend I like Jude enough to stand next to him on a stage… Wait. You're not about to suggest I go on a _date_ with him, right?" The younger brunette questioned, her eyes widening in panic.

"Honestly, it could actually help," Tori admitted. The girl bristled.

"I'm not doing it. Sikowitz can find someone else to play the lead." With that, she shot to her feet, ready to storm off before Tori caught her arm, stopping her.

"What are you so afraid of?" She fired, deciding to be straightforward. "Every time we get even remotely close to the idea of you and Jude being something other than mortal enemies, you completely shut down. What gives?"

"Nothing!" The girl shrugged out of Tori's grasp. "I hate him! If he hates me, I hate him, too!"

The older brunette looked puzzled before a realization crossed her features.

"You actually like him," she slowly said, with Tara looking anywhere but at her. "You like him, and you're afraid he genuinely hates you, and that's why you put up this façade. Attack is the best form of defense, isn't it?" The words stirred something painfully familiar in her brain.

"…No," the younger girl said willfully. "You got it all wrong." She sat back in the chair, crossing her arm over her chest as she stared ahead, ignoring the brunette.

Tori sighed. Maybe Jade had better progress with Jude. Somehow, she doubted it.

* * *

"So, about Tori. What's her deal?"

Jade gritted her teeth, restraining herself from smacking the annoying boy.

"None of your business. What's your deal with Tara is the only thing that matters right now, so talk," she ordered, sitting on a table, empty Asphalt Café around them.

"She's just an annoying girl," Jude shrugged. "It's fun to watch her squirm."

"Well cut it out," Jade snapped. "You two will fuck up the play if you keep going at it."

"Does it look like I care?"

The girl rolled her eyes, coming close to Jude and staring him down.

"I think you do care, lover boy," she stated, giving him a nasty grin. "I think you care too much, and that's what the problem here is."

"You don't even make any sense," he fired at her, but she didn't fail to notice a wary glance he gave her.

"Let's set the right expectations," she gave him a fake smile. "First: I have absolutely no interest in whatever it is that's between you and Tara. Second: I'm very clever, if I do say so myself. Third: you're not half as clever as you think you are." Jude looked like he was about to say something, but she interjected. "You couldn't be more obvious if you wrote 'I'm in love with Tara' on every locker inside the school."

"..What? You're delusional," the boy scoffed, standing up. "I'm wasting my time here-"

Jade pushed him back into the table, her glare suggesting he better listen.

"This is teenage drama at its finest, really," she continued, smirking. "Here we have Tara Vasquez, beautiful, apparently smart, and very talented – I've heard her singing and I've seen her acting, and I can confirm that for sure. Quite popular, too – how many boys asked her out in the last couple of months? A dozen, maybe two?" Jade's smirk widened when Jude's scowl deepened, anger and something deeper, more vulnerable flickering in his eyes. "And why wouldn't they, really; the girl is one of the best catches HA has to offer. And then there's _you,_" she tsked with fake pity, cocking her head to the right as she studied the boy. "Kinda good-looking, kinda smart in that annoying way… Other than that? A delinquent, anger outbursts, so many issues any shrink would jump at the opportunity to make you a lab subject – you're damaged goods, and you know it, but worst of all – even in the freakiest school of LA, you still don't _fit in._ You're too twisted, too weird, and you doubt anyone will ever truly accept you for who you are, even if you're not even sure who you are, yourself." She raised her eyebrows, pleased to see the overly arrogant boy look so deflated. "And it's just your luck you fell for the girl everyone adores, because you don't have a chance in hell with her. And even if you do try, you know she will never love you back. So you make her hate you instead, because that's the only way she will ever notice you."

Jude kept his eyes on the ground during her monologue, his shoulders slumped as his jaw muscles flexed.

"Am I right, or am I right?" Jade finished smugly. The boy turned his face to the side, seemingly debating something before throwing a sharp look at her.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Jade blinked, startled.

"Everything you just said," he pushed off the table, slowly advancing on her. "Ring a bell? Because it seems to me that you spoke from personal experience, and forgive me if I'm wrong – which I'm not – you have your own Tara Vasquez."

"Look who's being delusional now," the goth muttered angrily, not backing down from the boy's glare.

"Really?" Jude kept getting closer, his voice gaining a mocking edge. "She's something, isn't she? Tori Vega? She's breathtaking. And those cheekbones… And I'm willing to bet her inner beauty matches the exterior. But you already know that, don't you?" He chuckled darkly. "Don't think I didn't notice you being a protective dog growling at anyone who comes too close to her. Tell me, does it hurt? Being her friend and knowing that she'll never see you as something more? Being so close to her and yet never getting close enough?" He leaned in to her face, his voice dropping to a whisper. "It has to suck knowing that you'll never be good enough for her. That she'll never-"

Jude's head jerked to the side as Jade threw a hook at him. They both stared at each other, shocked, as blood trickled down the boy's cheek from a fresh cut. Blue eyes met equally icy ones. For a tense moment, no one spoke.

Then, Jude laughed.

"You know what," he smirked, touching the cheek and inspecting the blood on his fingers. "I think I like you."

Jade smirked back.

"Yeah, well, don't get any ideas, lover boy."


End file.
